It's Raining Chats
by darkmagic465
Summary: It all started with a storm. Marinette had just been glad that her partner, Chat Noir, volunteered to do patrol that night. But then it was time to see what the Chat dragged in...or was it what dragged the Chat in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. So, this is a new story I just started and have been wanting to write. I needed to take a break to gather my thoughts for the other story I'm writing (which is my first every story that was read by anyone but my teachers and best friend, so it started out pretty rocky) and I do better when writing more at once, so...yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1-It's Raining Chats**

 _Marinette's POV_

"Ugh!" Groaning, I threw my pencil down on my desk.

I raked my fingers through my hair, tugging in aggravation. This physics homework was going to be the death of me.

Deciding that I was getting no more done tonight, I changed into my pajamas made up of a white t-shirt and light pink sweat pants.

After going through my nighttime routine, I climbed the stairs to the loft where my bed was. I flopped down onto my soft, pink comforter with a groan. I just stayed their a few seconds, feeling the world start to fade out as sleep claimed me.

Suddenly, there was a loud _**CLAP**_!

I got startled and fell onto the floor, landing on my hip painfully.

Rubbing my hip to hopefully ease the pain, I mumbled nonsense to myself, as if complaining would help any. I looked up to see where the sound came from to see drops of water covering the window above my bed.

It wasn't until then that I noticed the sound of rain splattering outside. I suddenly felt a rush of gratitude for my partner in crime-fighting that he volunteered to do patrol tonight.

Thinking of the crazy cat, I shook my head with a small smile.

I laid back down, crawling under the covers, this time. I snuggled up to my white-with-brown-stripes cat pillow.

My mind went fuzzy and I was almost into Dreamlandia, when I heard a loud thud on the roof. I bolted upright and looked at the ceiling.

I hadn't just heard thunder, that sounds more like a loud clap. This was more like something fell down…

I shrugged. That just meant things were blowing around dangerously, and I wasn't going to mess with Mother Nature.

I got comfy again, and as soon as I closed my eyes, there came a knocking from the window above my bed.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

Then, I snapped to attention. There was a freak storm going on...and there was someone on my roof.

I jumped up to stand on my bed, getting rescue whomever was being forced to brace the storm.

As I was wiggling the latch on my window, desperately trying to help the poor soul being punished by the elements, I began to assure the poor sap "Don't worry...I've almost got it."

I felt the stubborn thing start to give, and I shifted my gaze to see startling green eyes. My eyes went wide as the shivering figure gave me a shaky smile. "Can you hurry a little, Purrincess? I'm freezing my tail out here."

I looked back to the hatch and got it open the rest of the way.

Just in time too, because as soon as I pushed the window open, there came a flash of lightning. Chat gave a startled yelp, and fell into my room. The wind slammed the window shut before I got a chance to close it.

There was another flash of light followed by a loud _**BANG!**_

I heard a small whimper and looked down to see Chat, curled up in a ball. I ran to the bathroom to grab towels and came back to throw them all on top of him.

"Pur-princess…" He tried to say, but I just went to get blankets to throw on him.

When I was sure he wasn't going to freeze to death, I said "Why didn't you go home? I would've after the first strike of lightning."

He peeked his head out from beneath the mountain of towels and blankets. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but was interrupted by another clap of thunder.

He jumped, and pulled himself back under the mountain of warmth.

 **So, I would love all of your feedback. And until next time, au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. So, I'm back with chapter 2. And, for anyone who's going to bring up Chat's (or Adrien's) fear of storms, I know that he wasn't afraid of the rain in the second Origins episode. But, here it's** _ **STORMS**_ **that he's afraid of. You know, the thunder. And you'll all have the reason behind it soon. No one's brought it up yet, but I know how people are and just wanted to get it out there in case someone wanted to address it before I put the whole backstory up. Also, thank you to everyone for all of the support I have I have gotten from you guys. Y'all are awesome.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Adrien's POV_

It was just another night. I had offered to do patrol for Ladybug, since she had been grumpy from a lack of her beauty sleep lately. And I couldn't have that.

Besides, I was purrfectly happy to still do the patrol, even without My Lady. It gives me the freedom that I'm lacking in my civilian life. The only freedom I get when I'm Adrien, is when I manage to escape the Gorilla.

When I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, I felt something on my cheek. I ran my finger over whatever it was, but couldn't feel it because of the suit. My brows furrowed and I looked around to see the source of whatever it was.

I didn't see anything, so I shrugged and prepared to leap to the next rooftop, when I felt it again. I reached up to my cheek, but felt nothing. Then, I felt it again. And again. And again.

I still couldn't see anything around me, so I looked to the sky.

And a raindrop fell right onto my forehead.

I blinked and shook my head, hoping to rid myself of the nuisance.

The little drops started to come down faster. In response, and _completely_ due to my Chat persona, I hissed up at the sky and scurried away. As if I could run away from water falling from the sky.

I was headed in the direction of my house when it turned into a downpour. I just raced faster, wanting to get away from the evil water.

Then, things got a whole lot worse.

I saw a flash light up the sky, soon followed by a loud _**CLAP**_!

I froze instantly at the sound. And all of a sudden, I was reliving past memories. The horrible memories of... _that_ night.

I shook myself out of my daze, and started up again. I didn't want to be out here anymore.

I was running and jumping as fast as my legs could carry me, just wanting to bundle myself up in blankets.

But I was Chat Noir. The black cat. The embodiment of bad luck.

And with my luck, I slipped. And fell.

 _Hard._

I landed with a thud on someone's roof. I groaned and flipped onto my back so that I could get back up. But I recognised where I was.

I was above Marinette's parents' bakery. I didn't give it a second thought, I just crawled over to the window that led to her room and knocked, hoping with everything I had that she'd let me in.

It was a moment before I saw her face appear. She was struggling to open the latch and I saw her lips move, but I couldn't hear what she said over the sound of the rain pelting against...well, everything.

She looked at me for a second and I gave her the best smile I could muster. "Can you hurry a little, Purrincess? I'm freezing my tail out here."

At least I still had the strength to make puns.

She managed to get the window open and I was about to swing in with all the grace of a superhero, but there came a flash of lightning.

Knowing that thunder would soon follow, I gave a startled yelp and fell right onto Marinette's bed.

She reached to close the window, but the storm closed it for her. And it soon gave off more lightning and another _**BANG**_ of thunder.

A whimper slipped past my lips before I could stop it, and Marinette down at me and saw me rolled up like a ball.

Before I could say a thing, she raced away and came back with an armful of towels. She threw them on top of me and turned.

I said "Pur-purrincess…" and she was away again.

She returned with enough blankets to keep someone comfortable in Antarctica and threw them on top of me.

She watched as I wiggled around to get comfy under my mountain. It covered me from head to toe, and basically only made it so I could see Marinette but she couldn't see me.

Once I settled down, she asked me, "Why didn't you go home? I would've after the first strike of lightning."

I poked my head out from under the mountain, about to explain how I slipped (but with... _embellishments_ since I didn't want my purrincess to think I was weak), but was interrupted by another clap of thunder.

I instinctively jerked myself back under the mountain of warmth, where I felt safe from my memories.

She didn't react with anything but silence.

 **I know, I know. I'm evil. I seem to always leave chapters off with cliffhangers. And, just so y'all know, this story isn't going to all be this happened, this is how Marinette experienced it, and here's how Adrien experienced it. I just felt that it was needed for this opening. I just wanted to address it because I know I honestly wouldn't want to stick with a story like that. Also, I'm trying to develop a schedule for updating. So, starting this week, I think I'm going to start updating every Wednesday night (mine, so it may end up being Wednesday or Thursday morning for you guys because of time zones), because it's just the best time for me. I just want to start being consistent, and I believe I can keep up with once a week with this story. I'm updating this one now because if I just did on Wednesday, it would've been over a week and I would've felt bad...so, yeah. Wow...I talk a lot. Anyway, thank you, y'all! Y'all are awesome. Feel free to tell me how you feel, I love hearing what you have to say. And until next time, au revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, y'all. I'm back with chapter 3. I apologize in advance. That's all I'm going to say.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **She didn't react with anything but silence…**_

 _Adrien's POV_

I just stayed under the materials of warmth. The place that made me feel the safest I ever have.

I couldn't look at her after how I just bared my soul to her. Not completely, but close enough.

Marinette just discovered my biggest fear. Storms.

It's not like I'm afraid of them because I didn't grow out of the childhood fear, because it's not like that, but still…

She now knows my biggest weakness. A civilian. A friend(ish), but still. A civilian. Someone who can easily become akumatized and use it against me.

I messed up.

I curled in on myself even more, wanting to just disappear, even though I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I felt Marinette's bed dip next to me. I involuntarily began to shake. I messed up. _Really_ bad.

I felt a few tears trickle down my cheek. Evidence of my failure.

Marinette cleared her throat. "Chat...are you...afraid of storms?"

She asked so hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure if she was right. But there was also an undertone of...something else. It made it seem like she was trying to ask me the right way.

To keep me comfortable as she satisfies her curiosity. At least, that's what I thought.

I slowly inched my head out from under the towels and blankets. I looked over at her and saw the look on her face.

It wasn't complete curiosity, like I thought it would be. It was more worry than anything else.

I went to answer, but there was another _**CLAP**_ of thunder.

And I instinctively jerked back under the mountain, my safe place.

A second later, I felt weight land in top of the mountain and I left out an "oof".

I felt something wrap around my mountain and I, and I got confused. I peeked out and looked up, wanting to see what was on my mountain.

I saw Marinette hugging...me? She had her eyes closed, but the rest of her face seemed to point towards her feeling... _empathy_? That was weirder than her hugging me.

No one, not even Father hugged me. Not since _that_ night, anyway.

And Marinette isn't at the top of the list of the people I would expect to care about me or hug me. After all, she stutters around me, when I'm Adrien, every time we talk. So, I wouldn't expect her to really care about Chat, whether she acted really excited to meet me (Chat) during the "fight" with Evillustrator or was the kindest person he ever met, or neither.

My father didn't think I was worth hugging, so why would Marinette?

Marinette dragged me out of my internal self-pitying by saying "Oh, Chat...I'm sorry."

I just then noticed that there were tears rolling down my cheeks.

I looked back up at her and gave her the best smile I could. "There's no reason to be sorry. Purrincess." I threw in her nickname to make it more believable.

She didn't do anything wrong, it was me, but I know that she may take responsibility and I didn't want her to hurt because of me.

Marinette looked me in the eyes and got off me.

It felt like something pinched my heart for a moment, before she tugged my mountain of comfort off of me.

I sat up and shouted "he-" before she silenced me.

She reached forward and pulled me into her arms. I went still as a statue.

She then pushed the rough towels away and pulled the blankets around both of us with one hand. She made sure one of her hands was around me the whole time.

Then, I realized I was wrong. I wasn't the safest I ever felt under the mountain of warmth. I felt safest _now_. In Marinette's arms.

 **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

 **I know how y'all felt about this, and trust me, my heart broke too, but it's needed to help with story development. Things will start going uphill in the next chapter and everything will be sunshine and rainbows (not exactly, but it's an expression).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I had this all typed up, ready to post for next week. I was going to use it to ask for forgiveness for what Chat had to face, but now I'm using it to hope it fixes whatever is wrong with this story's updates. I published the last chapter last night (8 hours ago for me, so whenever that is for you) and it wasn't showing up anywhere. Because I always want to double check everything and make sure it's working, and it only showed up when I search for it, and it had chapter 3, but said I updated on April 29 and-UGH! Technology has really started to hate me. I'm hoping that this update works and sets it all right again, but I'm not sure if it will. So...yeah. Hope y'all can read this.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Then, I realized I was wrong. I wasn't the safest I ever felt under the mountain of warmth. I felt safest**_ **now** _ **. In Marinette's arms.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

My poor kitty.

I just asked if he was scared of storms, planning on taking over patrols when the weather isn't looking good. But thunder striking then answered my question.

I couldn't help it, I just hugged him and the mountain of towels and blankets I covered him in.

I looked down at him and saw that he was crying. I couldn't imagine what about what I said would cause Chat this much pain, but I said it and he ended up crying. So, it was definitely my fault.

"Oh, Chat...I'm sorry."

He looked at me in surprise, as if he just came out from deep within his mind. He gave me a shaky smile with a sad smile while saying "There's no reason to be sorry. Purrincess."

His delay before saying "Purrincess" obviously means that he added it in as an afterthought. Even when he was hurting, he was trying to be strong and...take responsibility for what I'd done.

Oh, God. Did he always do this? Did he always take the blame, on _purpose_? Did he always deflect what others did wrong onto himself?

I climbed off him and took off the barrier of towels and blankets between us.

He looked at me in annoyance for a moment and shouted "he-" but I froze him.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He got stiff as a board.

I kept one arm around him and kicked the towels away and pulled the blankets around us.

He melted into my embrace and I smiled. "Chat…?"

He looked up at me with a smile, on his mouth and in his eyes. "Yes. purrincess?"

"I-I…" I wanted to ask if I made him cry. If what I wondered about him was true, but I couldn't. He had one of the happiest smiles I've ever seen on his face, and I didn't want to ruin it.

The smile dimmed a little bit, but he didn't get outright sad...yet. "You want to know what's been going on in my head. If I'm afraid of storms. If I cried because of you."

I shook my head and started say "no", but he interrupted me.

"Yeah. I'm afraid of storms, terrified actually. My…" he looked at me, probably debating whether to tell me or not.

I smiled and reached one hand down to grab one of his. "You don't have to tell me. There is no-"

"I know I don't." He interrupted, before going on. "But I want you to. I haven't told anyone, and I need _someone_ to know, and I think you are the best person to know. You are the kindest person I've ever met and I'm pretty sure I can trust you."

I looked away and felt my blush. "T-Thank you."

He smiled, but it ended shortly after. "It was a little over a year ago. I was reading a story with my mom. A storm started, right out of the blue. And there was this really loud _**CLAP**_ of thunder and the lights went out. I jumped a foot into the air and gave out a-" he clears his throat " _manly_ scream."

I couldn't help myself. I giggled. I know he's talking about something really important, but _really_.

He joined in for a few seconds and we calmed down. He resumed.

"My mom went and started soothing me, you know? Like any _good_ parent should." I heard an edge to his voice, and I squeezed his hand.

He blinked, gave me a small smile, and carried on. "She said 'Don't worry, A-My civilian name. It's just the gods playing a game. Nothing bad can happen when someone is playing a game.'"

He got quiet for a minute, and I squeezed his hand again, giving him strength the only way I could think to. He got this far, and if he stopped, it would be so much worse for him. It would make him never want to open up to anyone ever again. Otherwise, I would've told him he didn't need to again.

He took a deep breath. "The next morning, I went down for breakfast and heard my father shouting. I went to find him and he was on the phone with the police."

I froze. _Oh no_.

"My father sent me to my room and when the police arrived, they explained to me that my mother was missing. That she disappeared in the middle of the night."

My heart stopped for a minute. _Kitty…_

I grabbed him in another hug, and whispered to him, "If that happened to me...I would be horrified of storms."

He wrapped his arms around me tentatively, before squeezing the life out of me.

I felt tears on my shoulder, but I didn't care. I brought one hand up to stroke the back of his head, as if he was an actual cat.

We just stayed like that for awhile.

Until he said "You didn't make me cry. I just...am not used to people hugging me. Or caring about my feelings. Or caring about...well, me. People normally just care about my appearances and that's it. I just...When you hugged me, it seemed like you cared. Like you care now. And...I'm just not used to that."

I pulled back so that I could look him in the eyes as I made a promise to him, maybe the most important promise I've ever made.

He looked at me in confusion and I looked at him with determination. "Well, you better get used to it."

 **So...yeah. I had this whole "I had to do the last chapter the way I did so the ending can be better" speech written here. Now, it just doesn't fit because there's this chapter basically going along with it, so it doesn't pull on the heartstrings nearly as much. It still does, but (I'm hoping) this chapter makes up for it. So, hope this helps the updating cycle or whatever start to work again. And until next time, au revoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, y'all. I'm back with chapter 5. And have I mentioned how awesome you guys all are? Because you are. I'm honored by all the favs, follows, and reviews for this fic. It's all still amazing to me. And let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

" _ **I just...When you hugged me, it seemed like you cared. Like you care now. And...I'm just not used to that."**_

 _ **I pulled back so that I could look him in the eyes as I made a promise to him, maybe the most important promise I've ever made.**_

 _ **He looked at me in confusion and I looked at him with determination. "Well, you better get used to it."**_

 _Adrien's POV_

I blinked. Then I clutched her to my chest, never wanting to let her go.

Marinette had just said one of the nicest things I've ever heard to me. She just admitted that she cared, and that she wasn't going to stop. Any time soon, at least.

That was enough for me.

She went still for a moment before hugging me back just as fiercly as I was her.

We stayed like that for a while, just hugging and enjoying our company.

I listened as the soft _pitter, patter_ of the rain began to slow. I shifted to see Marinette's skylight and saw that the rain had slowed to a light drizzle.

I felt her start to wiggle around and looked back at her. She was moving to get a better view of her window.

Her lips turned down at the corners and her eyes dimmed a little bit.

I grinned. "Aw. Is my purrincess _feline_ sad to see her kitty go?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I definitely won't be missing the puns."

I shook my head and gave a small chuckle at that. "You love my puns."

She snorted and pulled away from me to sit up. She said "Sureee" as she stretched her arms up over her head.

I smiled and sat up next to her, responding "You'll realize it eventually. And then I'll have to train you to use them purroperly, so we can be an unstoppable force of puns."

She shook her head again, and I hope it was endearingly.

"Alright. I don't think that's true, but I guess I'll have to prove it another time." She gave a big yawn. "It's really late and I've got school tomorrow. And I need my beauty sleep."

I gave a reluctant nod. "Yeah, I guess." I bent down and kissed the back of her hand. "But, you don't need your beauty sleep, _purrincess_. You're beautiful even without it."

I looked up just in time to see Marinette blush. "Thanks, Chat."

I stood up straight and gave her a salute. "Anytime, purrincess. And that's my cue to go."

I pushed open her skylight and climbed out. I turned to looked back at her once I was outside.

She seemed a little nervous as she said, "You know, y-you can come back. I wouldn't mind another visit, one that isn't because you need help."

She looked down at her hands as they fidgeted. I feltmy lips turn into a giant grin.

"I would love to, purrincess. After all, what would a purrincess be without her knight in shining leather?"

She looked up at me and gave a small smile. "See you soon, then. Good night, Chat."

"Good night, Mari."

And I lept into the night, with a smile on my face the whole time.

 **And I think I'm going to end it there. I've got to say, this story is really fun to write and it just pours out of me once I start typing (pun not intended or realized until I reread what I typed). I'm starting to think I may begin updating twice a week, since I have a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head, wanting to be written (or typed) for you all to see. Let me know what you think. And I think I've forgotten to mention this, but feel free to comment with how you felt (good or bad) about a chapter and any constructive criticism you might have. And until next time, au revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, y'all. I'm back with chapter 6. Sorry this is coming out a bit late, but I'm sick and last night I was miserable and had difficulty with even eating a saltine. So, while I'm home from school, and not feeling as awful, I'm trying to get this written so it's not out too late. Sorry, for how short this one is.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **And I lept into the night, with a smile on my face the whole time.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

I swung through the large windows that cover one wall of my room and detransformed.

Plagg flew out of my ring and right towards the wheel of Camembert I left out on my desk for him.

I flopped back onto my large bed with a sigh of contentment, looking up at the walkway on the second "level" of my room. It only really took up the edges of the floor, leaving the room very open...and empty.

Even though I was just staring at white, I couldn't stop smiling. Marinette's smile kept popping into my head. The way she said that she cared about me, when she barely even knows me.

The way she said she was going to stay. With me.

I sighed, feeling my lips spread into a huge grin.

"Hey! Stop staring at the ceiling like a lovesick puppy. It's disgusting. And if you're anything, you're a cat, not a puppy."

Plagg's voice snapped me back to reality, and struck a chord in me.

"W-what? I'm not in love with Marinette! You know I love Ladybug."

Plagg rolled his glowing green eyes.

"Whatever you say, loverboy."

"W-what? I'm not!"

Plagg flew away and I was prepared for him to do something that would embarrass me, but he just turned the lights off.

He flew back and landed next to my head on the pillow and gave a big yawn.

His little black body curled into a ball and he fell asleep.

I rolled over and looked at the wall.

I mumbled a half-hearted "I don't love Marinette…"

But, even as I said them, I knew the words weren't completely true.

 **Though, really. The one day I get sick, it's the day of a field trip. One where I'm like the only one who didn't sign up and most of my teachers are gone so I was going to be in the air-conditioned library for most of the day, talking to one of my favorite teachers ever (whom I no longer have because apparently library is only a special up until you're in 6th grade). It's just my luck.**

 **Until next time, au revoir.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, y'all. I'm back with chapter 7 of this story. I just realized something, even though it has nothing to do with how I am right now, but I realized it nonetheless. So, whenever I'm like seriously frustrated in real life or mad or something like that, where I'm just in a bad mood, I end up writing complete and utter fluff. It's actually when the cutest, happiest things I've written were written. Weird right?**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **I mumbled a half-hearted "I don't love Marinette…"**_

 _ **But, even as I said them, I knew the words weren't completely true.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

I fell back down on my bed with a small smile.

I watched Chat's shadow move away from the window as he leaped away. For some reason, I felt a pang in my heart watching him leave.

I mean, he's my partner and all, so of course I care about him, but I've never felt particularly sad about him leaving before.

"Hello? Earth to Marinette…Marinette!" Tikki's voice pulled my wandering mind back to reality. She was floating in front of my face waving her arms around, like a windmill.

I shook my head, trying to clear enough to listen to my little kwami friend. "Sorry, Tikki. I was a little...distracted."

Tikki's lips spread into a mischievous smile.

"Oh? Distracted? By what, might I ask? Maybe a certain _chat_ afraid of thunder?"

I bolted upright and too late did I realize the setup. "Hey, he has a reason to be scared of thunder. And it's not thunder Chat's scared of, it's storms. And it's not the storms themselves, but something that happened during one."

I didn't even react to the first part of what Tikki had said, skipping past her obvious teasing to defend my kitty. And I wasn't about to stop either.

"And he's got a valid reason to. He went through a _horrible_ experience that he never should have had to. It was a real-life nightmare that no one should ever have to. And-"

"Marinette. Marinette, calm down. I was just teasing." The ladybug kwami flew closer towards my face and put her (pincers?) on my cheeks in a calming gesture.

"Wha-what? Teasing? Why?"

That earned me an endearing smile. "Because you care about Chat, and I was trying to help you realize it."

I gaped at her and she flew up to kiss my forehead. "Goodnight, Marinette."

She flew off and a second later the lights flicked off. She landed on my pillow and settled in to go to sleep.

I flopped back down, exhausted.

Tikki made me ramble on about Chat.

She did it to show I cared about Chat.

My eyes widened.

 _I care about Chat_.

I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

 **So, this is it. Sorry about how short it is, but I've been neck-high in work because my teachers have pretty much decided that because we don't have much time left, why not overwhelm the students with work? I'm gonna try to update again before next Wednesday, I'm just not sure quite when yet.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, y'all! I'm back with the eighth chapter of this story. Let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **My eyes widened.**_

 **I care about Chat.**

 _ **I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

Light streamed in through my bedroom windows, bathing the room in yellow.

I stretched my arms out, conscious of the still-snoring kwami.

Taking a moment to enjoy the morning, I went through my morning routine.

Somewhere along the line of me getting ready, Plagg zipped from his place on my pillow to grab some Camembert for breakfast. He munched on the stinky cheese while I fixed my hair for the day.

I walked through the seemingly-endless halls to reach the massive dining room. I sat at one end of the table, which can seat over 50 people.

I finished my breakfast fast, so I could try to get to school earlier.

I exited my house through the door, which matched everything else in the mansion with being too large.

My chauffeur opened the car door for me, and while I normally would've felt a bit dejected from how I didn't receive a word from my father, or was alone for the majority of my morning, I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I stared out the car's window the whole ride, wondering if there would be a certain black-haired, blue-eyed girl waiting at school.

Upon reaching the school, I jumped from the car, not waiting for Gorilla, my nickname for him after Simonsays, to open the door for me.

I waved goodbye and had to refrain myself from running to the front steps. I looked around at all the students milling around in hopes of spotting Marinette.

I didn't see any sign of the girl, and I felt a small tige in my heart, but I went on to the classroom, knowing she could be there.

Plagg poked his head out of my white-with-stripes overshirt.

"What was that? You didn't love baker girl?" He made cupping motions over his large ears and was grinning.

I frowned and slowed my pace.

 _That's right. I'm looking for Marinette, which I knew. Not Ladybug, which I also knew._

"I'm waiting for you to say it."

I shook my head to clear it. Marinette was my friend, my second one I made here in public school, there's no reason to _not_ want to see her.

Other than how it seems she hates Adrien, from her stuttering.

And how she always tries to avoid me as Adrien.

But she's so kind. And smart. And brave. And beaut-willing to do whatever to stand up for her friends against Chloe. And-

I'm in love with Ladybug, not Marinette.

And I don't like how Plagg is looking at me right now.

I pushed his head down and mumbled "Shut up."

I paused outside the classroom and took quick breath before walking in to see…

No Marinette.

It shouldn't have surprised me, since she's late so often.

It shouldn't have bothered me since I'm not in love with her.

Still, my heart felt a tad bit heavier after not seeing her already there.

 **And I'm going to end it there. I know, I know. I'm cruel. I'm still going to be updating on Wednesday, though. So, y'all won't have to wait too long for the next update. And just so you know, the next update might not be long, because I have the state testing PARCC on Wednesday, so I'll be all tired. And I think I'm going to start updating twice a week (please say yay), so...yeah. There's that.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm here with another chapter, y'all. Sorry for how late this is. I've had so much going on with state testing, Jr. Proms, and other things, that I've barely been home long enough to sleep, let alone write. Anyway, enough of that me stuff, let's get on to the story!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **It shouldn't have bothered me since I'm not in love with her.**_

 _ **Still, my heart felt a tad bit heavier after not seeing her already there.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

 _Beep! Beep!_

My alarm dragged me out of my slumber.

I sat up, looking around for the danger. Surely, the terrible thing being that awoke me from my slumber was still around.

 _Beep! Beep!_

I whipped my head around towards the horrible sound. After all, it must be some sort of villain and I need to be able assess it to defeat it.

I glared at my phone, which was emitting the dreadful ringing.

I flopped back down on my bed, reaching over and turning my alarm off.

I just stared at the window above my bed. I knew I should get up, I had to get to school, but I just didn't have the mental energy to anything more than staring.

After my revelation last night, I just couldn't fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning, and any time I was on the brink of sleep, the faces of a certain model and superhero flashed through my mind.

Last night, I saw a different side of Chat. He was normally this flirty, reckless showoff. But last night, he might as well have not had a mask on.

Don't get me wrong, the stupid chat was my partner, so obviously I cared for him. He was one of my closest friends...just nothing more than that.

I knew he cared for Ladybug, but that was just it. He cared for _Ladybug_.

Not the girl behind the mask.

I couldn't let him know my real identity, because it could put all of my loved ones in danger, and I couldn't do that. So, he couldn't know who I really was.

I know I'm basically not giving him a chance, but our duty is to Paris. And even if I let him know who I was and he actually cared for both parts of me, Ladybug _and_ Marinette, and we got closer, it could end really badly.

We could work perfectly together, be happy with each other. We could be so blindly in love that we put each other above our duty to Paris. Put each other over all the citizens of _Paris_. Which could lead to millions of people getting hurt.

Or, we could _not_ hit it off. We could end up hating each other. We could start losing against Akumas, making people get hurt. Maybe even making people _die_ , even though that hasn't been Hawk Moth's intention so far.

I don't know which one is worse.

Either way, no matter how much I may like the stupid chat, I can never even try to be with him. So, I didn't think of it for a second. I immediately pushed it out of my head, before I could think of it. Which hasn't been a problem so far.

But last night, I saw a different side of my partner. One that was more real.

And he showed it to Marinette.

 _Marinette_.

Not Ladybug.

I'm not sure why, we haven't really talked much while I was Marinette. But, it still made my heart flutter a little bit.

I didn't want that, though. I couldn't afford it.

Besides, I like-no. I _love_ Adrien. The blond model who sits in front of me in class.

I was going to be late!

My eyes widened as I scrambled to get up and get dressed.

All the while, I kept trying to convince myself I didn't think of the stupid chat as anything more than a friend.

I had Tikki fly into my purse, said goodbye to my parents, and raced out the door.

I couldn't get Chat's smile out of my head, the one where he is genuinely happy, not just flirting.

It made me want to smile, knowing I could make him happy, but I didn't.

 _I don't care about Chat._

 _I don't care about Chat._

Unfortunately, with every time I said it, I was more aware that I was lying to myself.

 **So, I made this a little longer to make up for how late it is. I had had the first few paragraphs typed on Wednesday, but then I just passed out and it was Thursday. And I came home to change then go to a dance (basically Jr. Prom) and come back to have my feet hurt and fall asleep. Why does so much drama happen at dances? I mean, that has nothing to do with any of this, but every dance I've been to, there was stuff that happened, someone ended up crying, I was with them while they cried in the bathroom, and everyone else just kept dancing while my friends suffered. It's stupid. Wow, I'm really rambling. Comes with sleep deprivation, I guess. See-no. I'm not seeing any of you. Nevermind. I need sleep.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter of this story for y'all! And, just so y'all know, I appreciate all of your favorites, follows, and especially, your reviews. They bring so much warmth to my heart, even though I don't usually respond. Know that I read every single one and they just make my day when I get them. Anyway, let's get onto the story!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **I don't care about Chat.**

 _ **Unfortunately, with every time I said it, I was more aware that I was lying to myself.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

Every few minutes, I checked the clock to see how much time there was before class started.

With every minute that Marinette wasn't here, I got more antsy. I kept thinking that something could have happened to her after I left. Someone could have been akumatized and seen where I came from and kidnapped her for leverage.

"Dude."

I turned to Nino with surprise. I hadn't even noticed that he came in. Or-I turned my head to the left and saw Marinette's best friend-Alya, for that matter.

"Your leg is going a mile a minute. What's got you so stressed out, bro?"

I looked down and, yup. My leg was bouncing like crazy. My worries about Marinette must be affecting me more than I thought.

"O-oh. Nothing. I...I just got a lot going on at home. You know? My dad's being himself."

I didn't want Nino to realize I was lying, or worse, offer me sympathy. That would make me feel very guilty, which I was already beginning to feel after the possibility of Marinette getting hurt because of me.

I turned to face Alya and asked "Hey, where's Marinette? Is everything okay?"

The reporter gave me an odd look and tilted her head curiously.

"Probably still sleeping. She's almost always late."

She narrowed her eyes and there was something in them that made me shift in my seat nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

I was saved by the bell.

The teacher walked into the classroom and set her briefcase on her desk.

"Okay, everyone. Please settle down so I can take attendance."

She sat down and took the paper out that had all of our names on it. She waited until the class quieted down then started roll call.

"Agreste, Adrien."

I learned my lesson after the first day.

I simply raised my hand and announced "Pres-"

The door slamming open interrupted me. I never thought that such a loud sound could make me so relieved.

Marinette was slightly out of breathe as she said "Sorry, Madame. I overslept."

The teacher barely reacted. True to Alya's word, Marinette was almost always late. It pretty much became an assumption for everyday.

"It's okay, Marinette. Just try not to let it happen again." The speech she said quite often.

Marinette nodded and walked to her seat.

Normally, I wouldn't have noticed, but she didn't seem like herself today. Normally, she would have made eye contact with me, blushed, and rushed to her seat.

But today, I noticed she seemed troubled by something. And she didn't even glance at me when she passed. She didn't even smile.

My initial relief at knowing she wasn't hurt by an akumatized victim vanished as I grew more worried.

What could be troubling her? She is, normally, very rarely troubled about anything. She's normally a ball of sunshine and energy that, for some reason, is always stuttering around Adrien.

Then again, I don't _normally_ visit her as Chat Noir.

For the rest of class, I couldn't help but think I had something to do with Marinette's somber mood.

 **And there's that chapter. So, I have this weird little story to tell. I went camping a couple of weeks ago and was talking to my little cousin. So, he's about four (I believe) and absolutely drives me crazy. Anyway, I learned that he likes Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was just like "Wha…?" and asked him what he liked about it and that I liked it too and he started talking about his favorite akuma victims and he didn't know any of their names and I was telling him what they were and he was like "Yeah, yeah. That one!" and he just kept getting more and more excited and he started acting some of them out and jumping around and it was so cute. And I just kept thinking "Wow...I'm obsessed and writing fanfictions about a show my four year old cousin likes because of the action." Meanwhile, when I asked my other little cousin, who is 8, about it, she was just like "It's stupid." And, I mean, I love her, but I was internally thinking about saying "You're stupid." 'Cause that's almost always my response when someone says something I like is stupid. But, everyone has a right to their own opinions, so I just let it go. Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time with my storytime.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, y'all! Sorry this is late, but I keep on getting sick and not feeling up to writing, so I'm sorry. I tried to make this chapter a little longer and I think I succeeded. And I'm going to let you get to the chapter now.**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **For the rest of class, I couldn't help but think I had something to do with Marinette's somber mood.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

So, not only did I need to worry about my meeting with Chat for the whole period, but now I had to worry about Adrien too.

Normally, he's actively taking notes and engrossed in the teacher's words. With the exception of when Nino whispers something to him that makes him laugh, of course.

Today, his hand barely moved and his head mainly stayed pointed in the direction of the board. Not to mention that he glanced back at me a few times. And with a worried look on his face, too.

So, instead of worrying about last night and Chat, I was worrying about the blonde model in front of me. My actual _crush_.

It was fine with me.

After class, I gathered my stuff quickly so I could talk to Adrien, but I needn't have rushed. He was moving pretty sluggishly. And I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Dude, you okay? You've been really out of it."

Nino was already talking to him, still in their seats, so I just slowed down and waved Alya ahead.

"You okay, girl?" she asked. Her head was tilted in curiosity, while her eyes were that slightly narrowed they get when she gets a whiff of a good story.

I nodded then gestured to Adrien with my head and hand.

Her suspicion disappeared immediately, replaced with a huge grin. "Say no more. See you later!"

The reporter slided out of her seat and left the classroom.

I went back to sluggishly packing up while _possibly_ listening to Adrien and Nino's conversation.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Good. I apparently didn't miss anything.

"Sure, dude. Whatever you say."

"Ninooo. Really, I'm fine."

Nino's phone chimed an incoming text.

I glanced up just in time to see Nino's eyes on me. I froze for a moment before quickly looking down and snapping my bookbag closed.

"Alright. Yeah, I believe you, dude. See you!"

I looked up and Nino was gone and Adrien was looking at the slowly closing door.

My phone chimed and I saw a text from Alya.

 _Go on, girl!_

I took a deep breath and got up.

Once I was in front of Adrien, he was startled for a moment before his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Hey, A-Adrien."

He looked at me expectantly, but still kindly.

I remembered why I wanted to talk to him and shook my head to clear it. I was _so_ not worrying about romance right now.

"U-uh, I just wanted to make sure y-you were ok-kay."

His smile seemed to get happier and sadder at that, I don't know how.

"Thanks, Marinette. But...I'm fine. No need for you to check on me."

I frowned.

"Are you sure? You were acting less like yourself today."

Adrien's eyes showed how happy he was about my response.

"Really, I'm fine. It's nothing. Thank you for noticing, though. How did you know I was acting differently?"

I realized then that I dug my own grave.

"Uh...I...overheard Nino?"

Even I didn't believe that.

"Mm-hmm. Sure. So, you just watch everyone to make sure they're okay? That's nice of you." He flinched a little right after he said that, but he instantly covered it up with a mischievous grin.

My cheeks flamed up. "N-no! And I didn't watch you, I just...uh...normally see you moving around as you take notes, but you weren't moving around today."

...And I admitted to normally watching him. _Oh god._

"...Sooo, watching me?"

"Y-no!"

At his disbelieving look, I rephrased my statement.

"Okay, _maybe_. I just like to make sure my friends are okay. And I don't think you are currently okay, so it's a good thing I keep an eye on everybody." That sounded a little creepy to my ears, but too late to take it back now.

Adrien's face scrunched up in confusion.

"...We're friends?"

 **And I'm going to end it there. Again, sorry this is so late, but I keep getting sick and I ran out of sick days, so I'm going to school even though I don't feel well. And even though we aren't doing much work since school is letting out soon, I still am barely making it through the days, so I really haven't had much time for writing. I'm starting to feel better, though, so there's that. And forewarning (please don't hate me) I am going on a trip for school on Monday that's lasting until Wednesday, so I may not update on Wednesday, or if I do it'll be really short. Or maybe, I'll be smart, write it in advance, and just post it on Wednesday. I don't know if I have enough braincells for that, though. Anyway, sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and the previous ones and the future ones.**

 **And until next time, au revoir!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! I've got another part of this story here for you and I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Adrien's face scrunched up in confusion.**_

" _ **...We're friends?"**_

 _Adrien's POV_

I didn't think I heard Marinette correctly. It was probably just my hope clouding my hearing. I mean, she's always stuttering around me, an obvious sign that she hates me.

And even if there wasn't that, she was much too good for me. She's the sweetest girl ever and I'm...me.

Someone who is only known for their looks and their father's success and fortune. Who is such a mistake that the aforementioned father doesn't want anything to do with them.

Someone who was so stupid to mix up which mask they were wearing, Chat or Adrien, and act like the other around someone who showed kindness to the mask they weren't talking to.

Marinette's declaration snapped me out of those thoughts.

"Of course we are!" Then she shyly added "Unless, you don't want to be…"

I immediately stopped those thoughts, I knew how toxic they could be.

"Of course I do!" Which I accompanied with a bright smile. One of the ones the camera never captures.

She smiled back before she closed her eyes shook her head vigorously.

"That's not why I came over here to talk to you. I'm your friend, and I want to know why you aren't being your cheery self."

My first impulse was to tell her the truth. The part of me that saw her as one of the people who cares about me the most.

Then, I realized that would give my identity of Chat Noir away. Ladybug wouldn't be happy if she found out.

And Marinette probably wouldn't be either. She would probably be upset that I unwittingly put all of Paris in danger, because she is such a self-less and kind person.

I realized that the truth wasn't the solution, even if it hurt to lie to Marinette.

Then a thought struck me, I didn't have to _completely_ lie to her.

I gave her a small, hopefully trustworthy, smile.

"I'm okay, really. I just miss my mom." It was the truth, just not to the question she asked.

Her eyes got sympathetic and she just wrapped me in a hug.

I was stiff as a board at first, then I relaxed into the comforting hug.

It didn't last nearly long enough, and she stepped back a few second later, but she still kept a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you. But feel free to come talk to me whenever you need to. And you can come to the bakery whenever you want." She gave me a smile, as if hoping that would help me.

I beamed back at her and fought against the instinct to try to get another hug from her.

"Thank you, Marinette! That's very kind of you. I just might take you up on that offer."

"There's no 'might' about it. If you need to talk, you can come to me, or let me know, and I'll come to you." She said in a strict manner, before turning red.

"Unless you want to talk about...boy things. Then, go to Nino. _Don't_ come to me."

I laughed. A real, honest laugh.

This girl was the coolest. Even when she was flustered.

"Thanks, Mari. I'll _definitely_ take you up on that, even the part you volunteered someone else for."

We both laughed and walked to the next class together. At some point we exchanged phone numbers.

And after school, in a daze, I told Nino what happened(ish). He asked some questions but I don't remember answering them.

Once I got home, I practically floated to my room and looked at Mari's contact on my phone. But upon further inspection, it looked a little plain.

I clicked the pencil to edit it, and change her name.

Satisfied with my work, I texted her.

Too late, I realized how stupid it was.

 _Hey._

That's it. "Hey." Nothing else. No real subject. Nothing to prompt her to text back.

I layed back against my pillow with a groan and closed my eyes.

 _Bing!_

My phone chimed an incoming message and I scrambled to pick it up.

 _Hey._

I let out one of those happy sighs and fell back on my pillow. I didn't think my smile was ever going to leave my face.

I couldn't even pay attention to Plagg's most likely rude remarks,

As I continued to see Marinette's face in white paint, my phone's screen remained on.

Along with the most recent text, it showed the contact's name.

 _Purrincess 3_

 **I think that this is a good place to end this chapter. And to answer Clarisa's question (which might've been more like pondering through text), Adrien flinched in the last chapter because he thought that he was completely acting like Chat in front of someone who knows how both Chat and Adrien act, so they'd be able to figure out his identity. Which didn't occur here. I was trying to answer that with Adrien's internal monologue, but I'm not sure if I was successful, so I'm answering it flat out here. And sorry that I had to have a little hurt in our little cinnamon roll, but Marinette was obviously able to soothe him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be trying to update on Wednesday.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, y'all. Sorry this is late, but as I said in the last chapter, I went on a three day trip with my grade that I got very little sleep on. I've been catching up on sleep and didn't really get a time to get on my laptop to type this until now. Enough wasting time, let's get onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Along with the most recent text, it showed the contact's name.**_

 **Purrincess 3**

 _Adrien's POV_

I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and called for my transformation into Chat Noir.

I ran to the mirror in my bathroom and started fixing my hair a little bit, until it was just right.

I glided out of my window and bounded across the rooftops in the direction of Marinette's house.

From her text, I knew she was still up. And she had said that I could talk to her anytime, so…

Even if she said that to _Adrien_ , she still showed that she cared for Chat, so I hope she won't mind if I visit her.

Within minutes, I arrived on Marinette's roof. I went to knock on her window and realized too late that I probably had messed up my hair from soaring across the city.

When Marinette opened up her window, her frown immediately turned into an amused smile at the sight of me fixing my wind-blown hair.

She shook her head in, what I hope, is a loving way.

"Silly, kitty. What are you doing to your hair?"

I immediately yanked my hands down to my sides. "Uh...fixing it?"

The raven-haired girl gestured for me to come in.

"And why would you do that? I happen to like it all messed up."

I felt my cheeks warm up in what I'm sure was a furious blush. _What is this girl doin to me?_

"T-thank you, Purrincess."

We walked down her stairs to the bottom level of her room. When she sat down in her desk chair, she turned it towards where I was standing awkwardly and I saw the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one affected by her words.

"You can sit you know."

I immediately dropped down onto her pink chaise. She giggled.

I smiled at the sound of her tinkling laughter.

Once she calmed down a little, she asked "So, Chat. What are you doing here?"

She waved her arms around like crazy. "Not that I don't want you here, of course." She gave a little crazy chuckle before continuing. "Because you are always welcome. You are my _friend,_ after all. And my _friends_ are always welcome."

I couldn't decipher anything else she said after that.

I didn't know why she kept putting the emphasis on friend, but for some reason, it pulled at my heart a little bit.

Still, I couldn't help my laughter at how adorable she was with her blushing, windmill arms, and gibberish.

She paused before joining in with a little chuckle.

I calmed down and wiped a tear from my eye. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You just looked so ador-funny! Funny! N-not in a bad way, though." And cue in the gibberish. This time, it was me.

So, it was Marinette's turn to laugh.

I stopped and just watched her with an endearing smile as she had the full-body laughter that had her clutching her stomach.

She had the purest, most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

Unfortunately, she stopped a little later.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she announced, "Well, that felt good."

She looked at me, her cheeks still flushed from her laughter.

"Okay. Okay. I think I'm good now. So, what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming you came here to talk about something...What is it?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Ummm…"

I really just wanted to see Marinette...that's it. No other reason. And now that I'm thinking about it, it's kind of weird. She's my _friend_ , yet we weren't really that close until very recently, so why do I want to spend so much more time with her than I even do with Nino. My best friend.

What's wrong with me? I've only ever wanted to be around someone this much once. Ladybu...oh.

But, that can't be. I mean, Marinette and I haven't even really talked before yesterday. Yeah, we've talked before, but when it was her and Adrien, it seemed like she didn't really like me at all, which I wasn't really surprised by because of our initial meeting. And during the fight against Evillustrator, she was like a fangirl, not so much a friend.

So, we haven't really been friends. How could I like her as...more than a friend?

Yet, as I looked at her concern-filled face, concern for _me_...I knew.

I liked Marinette.

I don't know how. I don't know when.

All I know is, I do.

 **So, there's that chapter. I hope y'all like it! Next chapter is gonna be a bit like this one in way of all the romance. So...yeah.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _ **I liked Marinette.**_

 _ **I don't know how. I don't know when.**_

 _ **All I know is, I do.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

After my day of talking to Adrien, I had floated on up to my room. We had laughed a lot and shared our numbers.

But once I got home, and I was laying down on my bed, it wasn't Adrien's face that filled my thoughts. It was Chat's.

After my day with Adrien, I would've thought that last night with Chat would have been pushed to the back of my mind and my crush on Adrien would make a full-blown comeback.

But that's not what happened.

I realized today that Adrien is awesome, I mean I already knew that, but my crush had just made everything he did amazing in my mind. But today, I saw that I pretty much just saw him as a friend.

He was definitely one of my best friends, but nothing more.

My partner in crime-fighting was beginning to take up residence in that part of my mind Adrien previously had.

I used to push him away because of how much damage we could cause if we got together in any way. But I'm now realizing that I had felt something for him when we first met, then he started flirting with me. _When we had just met._

I had thought that that had meant he was just a flirt and not a good person to have a relationship with, so I used that as an excuse for myself to not like him.

Having Adrien turn out to be a good person after my first impression, that helped me fall for him and completely forget about those initial tiny feelings for Chat.

But after last night...I saw a different side of him. One that he probably didn't show a lot of people. He trusted me with one of his greatest weaknesses, even though I could have easily used it against him if I was evil.

Yet he knew I wouldn't. Or he hoped I wouldn't and just needed someone to help him. Either way, I saw him at one of his "lowest" points, and I can't help that I want to get to know who he really is. The person behind the mask.

He wasn't flirty or obnoxious. He was someone that has faced many hurdles in life, alone, and puts on a mask for the world to see.

But I saw behind the mask, and I want to help my friend.

Even though I feel that I'm beginning to care for Chat more, more than I did for Adrien, I want to help him. I _will_ help him.

Even if it turns out he only cares for me as a friend, I will continue to be his friend and stand by him.

Then there was a knock on my skylight.

His hair was crazy from his ride through the city, but it didn't look the slightest bit bad on him. It made recently-inactive butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I was worried that something was wrong, but when I asked why he came, it sounded rude and I dissolved into a stuttering mess trying to make him know he was welcome.

Then, he laughed and did the same thing, the gibberishness, about something else, and I laughed.

It was just so _cute_.

Then, I remembered that he looked a little jumpy when I invited him in and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

But when I asked again why he came, he responded with "Ummm…" and went silent.

His face went from nervous to shocked to confused to...acceptance? Determination?

I leaned forward and waved my hand in front of his face. "Chat? Are you okay?"

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and looked at me. _Really_ looked at me. In my eyes, to the point that I thought he could see into my soul.

I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. "Ummm, Chat? Is everything okay?"

He shook his head and his eyes widened, as if just realizing how weird he was acting.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his slowly-reddening [I believe this is a real word] neck.

"Y-yeah. I...I was just thinking."

My body relaxed at his words. "Okay. What were you thinking about?"

His arm dropped to his side and the parts of his face I could see turned bright red.

"O-oh, nothing!" He waved his hand, as if dismissing the question.

He turned to look around the room, anywhere but at me. His eyes landed on the pictures of Adrien I still had up and his face scrunched up in confusion.

He swung his head to look back at me and I sunk down in my chair in embarrassment, fully aware of the blush staining my cheeks.

"Why do you have so many pictures of m-Adrien?"

"Uh. I-I look at his c-clothes for inspir-inspiration. His father is my idol, so I look for his designs and keep them around me to help my creative juices flow."

I think that worked. My stutter went away as I dived deeper into my lie.

Chat nodded his head as if it made sense, and his face went back to its normal not-scrunchiness. Then, it turned to a mix of amusement and relief.

"Oh. For a second there, I thought you had a crush on him."

I froze. _Oh boy._

How could I dismiss that, while also not revealing that I _had_ , up until today? And that I now like _him_.

Chat.

He laughed.

I was yanked out of my thoughts at the beautiful sound.

I shook my head.

"Yeah, no. He's a friend, a good one, but that's it. I like someon-" I stopped and clamped my lips shut. I began humming the theme to some show and looking around my room, trying to feign innocence.

I heard him get up, off my chaise, and walk towards me. He stopped right in front of my desk chair and bent down to my level, until his face was right in front of mine.

I tried to turn away, but he put his hand on one of the chair's armrests to prevent the chair from spinning.

"Princess…"

I kept humming and looking anywhere but at him.

"Purrincess...Look at me…"

It took all of my willpower to not give in and look at his beautiful eyes.

I felt something cool brush against my chin, and the next thing I knew, I was looking Chat right in those glistening green eyes.

He had a small smirk on his lips as he looked right back at me.

"What did you say, _Purrincess_?"

"N-nothing!"

"Really? I thought I heard you start to say 'I like someone else.'"

He leaned just the slightest bit closer, but it made all the difference.

"So, _do_ you like someone?"

I swallowed.

"W-well...Of-of course! I like lots of people! Like Alya, Nino, Ro-"

"That's not what I meant, Mari. You know that."

I could only stare at him. He was asking if I like-liked anyone, and he gave me a new nickname while he was at it.

The look in his face turned mischievous.

"Okay, how about this? If you tell me who you like, I'll answer one question. _Any_ question you want to ask, I'll answer truthfully. So, what do you say?"

Damn him!

Of course I have things I want to ask him, things like 'Do you really like Ladybug?', 'Are things with your father okay?', and 'Are you okay? Actually okay?'.

But he's saying that he'll answer one of those questions if I tell him who I like. And I very well can't tell him I like _him_. He could think I just have some fangirl crush on him or that I only like him because I feel bad about his mom, and neither are the case! At all!

"Well, Purrincess? Are you going to tell me who _mew_ like?"

"I-I...I li-"

"Marinette! Dinner!"

"Oh, thank god!"

I jumped up from my chair, making Chat spin around and fall to the floor.

"Ow… That hurt, Princess."

I couldn't help it. I gave a little giggle.

"Sorry, Chat. I got to go have dinner. Bye!"

I started pushing him towards the stairs that lead to the top floor of my room, and he turned around and pouted at me.

"But... _Purrincess_ …"

"But _Chat_ …"

He seemed to realize that he wasn't going to be staying for any longer, seeing as how he groaned and bent down to press a kiss on the back of my hand.

A shiver went up my spine.

"Farewell, Purrincess…"

And with a salute, he jumped up onto my roof and across the city.

He became a smaller and smaller blob as he got farther away, yet I could still feel where he kissed my hand.

I held my hand to my chest and let out a sigh.

"Marinette!"

"I'm coming, Maman!"

I joined my family for dinner, but I didn't process anything that happened.

My mind stayed on the stupid cat that pushed its way into my heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, y'all! Sorry this is so late, I've had a bunch of stuff going on with school ending. But it's done now, so I'm going to be sitting at home almost every day for the next couple months, sooo...there'll be updates. This chapter has some very much-needed bonding between Plagg and Adrien that just needs to be there. Sorry about the lack of romance in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **I joined my family for dinner, but I didn't process anything that happened.**_

 _ **My mind stayed on the stupid cat that pushed its way into my heart.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

After leaving Marinette's house, I made the trip across the rooftops in complete bliss. Before I knew it, I was already at my father's mansion.

I did what was becoming a regular thing. I dropped onto my bed with a content sigh and released my transformation.

Plagg disappeared, having already smelt the cheese in my pocket and taking it.

I just kept picturing Mari's beautiful laugh, how cute she was when she was flustered, and how she seemed to really care about me. Adrien _and_ Chat.

She offered to always be there when I needed it, and told Chat we, her and Adrien, were really good friends. Albeit nothing more.

When I saw all those photos of me, as Adrien, I was confused before I got it through my thick skull that generally an abundance of photos means that someone likes whomever is in the photos.

It made me kinda sad, because that would mean that she liked the mask I showed the world, not the real me. The _free_ me. Chat.

But then she started to say that she liked someone else, and she just stopped before starting to hum and not looking at me.

I'm pretty sure that means that she didn't want me to know she liked someone else. Which could mean one of two things.

She liked Chat…

Or someone else, knew I liked her, and didn't want to hurt my feelings.

I'm hoping with all of my heart it's the first one.

And I really think it is because of how much she was blushing when I asked who she liked.

And if she liked me, while I like her, it would be... _miraculous_.

"Ugh! You're looking at the ceiling like it's Camembert. And let me tell you...it's _not_."

I made a face at Plagg's awful simile.

"I am _not_. Camembert is disgusting. I'm looking at the ceiling like it's Marinette, and Marinette is _not_ disgusting. By any means."

He cackled. "Loverboy."

I blushed but didn't try to correct him. Because I very much _was_ a boy in love.

He quieted down and I looked at him to do a double take. He had a serious expression, something I don't see on him very often.

"Kid, just...be careful. I know that you are a hopeless romantic and have fallen for your princess, but...remember. You have a mask on when you go to visit her, so don't start mixing up who you are with her. It could end pretty badly."

Listening to Plagg, it struck me how much he really cares. The kwami normally acts annoying and like he's only around because he has to be. But right now, he's trying to help me not mess everything up with Marinette.

The girl I'm falling head over heels for.

He's trying to help me keep her, someone who is rapidly becoming important in my life.

And thinking about what he said, if I were to act like Chat, while Adrien, when I'm around Mari...she could discover who I am.

And get mad that I didn't tell her. And start to hate me. And she'll-

I was ripped out of my thoughts by Plagg. "Stop it!"

The kwami was right in front of my face and had one of his paws on either of my cheeks. His bright green eyes were looking right into mine, full of determination. I saw a hint of concern, too.

"Don't start freaking out and worrying when nothing has happened yet. I was just warning you. It _wasn't_ like I was hinting that you have, or will, mess up. I just wanted to make sure you are cautious in the future. Seeing as how you and the princess were bonding today during class."

I never knew that Plagg had the ability to calm someone down in him. I had thought he only had the capacity to annoy.

I was definitely wrong.

I reached forward and, carefully, wrapped the small kwami in a hug.

"Thanks, Plagg. I'll be careful."

He patted my arm.

"Okay, that's enough. Let go, or your new nickname is going to be huggerboy."

I laughed and let go.

"And yours would be acts-like-you-don't-care-but-actually-you-actually-do...kwami." I was thinking about saying boy, since that's what he adds in mine, but he's not human. So, I added the kwami part in.

He groaned. "That's _terrible_."

I laughed and got ready to go to sleep.

I turned out the lights and we settled down in bed.

I had been laying down for a few minutes when I heard Plagg's voice.

" _Seriously_. It's the worst nickname ever."

I'm sure my laugh could be heard halfway across Paris.

 **So...I think this works. This whole story can't be all romance, there needs to be some friendship, too. And Adrien definitely needs to know Plagg is always on his side.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, y'all! So I just wanted to make this clear (because I know it can be a little confusing when a day is spread out to be multiple chapters). Up to this point, 2 days have passed. So, this chapter will be the 3rd day happening in this story. And let's get onto the story!**

 **Chapter 16**

" **Seriously.** _ **It's the worst nickname ever."**_

 _ **I'm sure my laugh could be heard halfway across Paris.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

I woke up and the first thing on my mind was the girl quickly becoming important to me. No. That's not true.

Marinette already _was_ important to me.

She was just becoming _more_ important to me by the day.

I smiled at the ceiling just thinking of the aspiring designer.

"Hey, Loverboy. Stop staring at the ceiling and start getting ready. You might get a glimpse of your princess before class…"

With Plagg's slightest mention of Marinette, I leaped from my bed and started getting ready for the day. Even though I was mainly looking forward to the night.

I was dressed and looked presentable in record time.

I was happy yesterday morning, but it was nothing compared to today.

I couldn't keep the pep from my step as I walked through the mansion to get breakfast.

Yesterday morning, I was cheery because I had thought I gained an amazing friend and I was happy to have gained probably the best friend ever.

And I might have developed a crush on said friend from the night before. From her display of kindness and comfort and who she really is.

But _today_...I'm not cheery. I'm elated!

Getting to know her better these past two days, they have made me see an absolute angel. A girl who I effortlessly fell head over heels in love with.

I mean-yeah. That's what I mean. No matter how much I fought with Plagg about it at first.

I don't know how I fell so fast, it's only been a day a half and I'm already more in love with Marinette than I was with Ladybug.

It's almost as if magic was involved.

Either way, I love her and there's a pretty good possibility that she feels that same way after last night.

She had just stopped talking in the middle of saying that she liked someone else. WHy would she do that unless she liked me or she liked someone else and knew I liked her and didn't want to hurt my feelings?

If it were another option, like she just liked someone other than Adrien, than she would have probably just said that she liked someone else. And she could've just refused to tell me who.

But just stopping what she was saying...And the way she acted afterwards...They give me hope that she might like me.

But Plagg's warning from last night repeated itself in my head. I had to choose whether to court her as Adrien or Chat.

And with the way she completely denied that she liked Adrien as anything more than a friend...I'm going to stay around her as Chat.

And if I'm right...that means that she likes the _real_ me, the one behind all of the masks. And that would just be…

 _Miraculous._

 **So...I love all the support I have gotten so far for this story. Your reviews** _ **give me life!**_ **So, keep leaving those and I'll get in all of those happy moods and ditch my summer assignments to write more for you guys. And feel free to give any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you have or anything you want to happen, and I'll try to make it fit into the story.**

 **I've already gotten like 60% of my math work done so far, so I just have to create a village for Biology and read a book and take a few notes down for it. On a side note, I'm going to an Academy that has really good academics and I just got my schedule two days ago. And I got all honors! Yay! I've been told that it almost never happens, so I was elated when I found out.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled enough.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, y'all! Sorry this is late, but I'm sick again. I swear, I think my immune system has just given up at this point. Anyway, sorry for how late this was.**

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **And if I'm right...that means that she likes the**_ **real** _ **me, the one behind all of the masks. And that would just be…**_

 **Miraculous.**

 _Marinette's POV_

My eyes slowly opened to reveal the new day. The sun was shining on my face, as if trying to say it's going to be a good day.

I just layed there for a minute, basking in the bliss of just waking up.

I reached over to check my phone and saw that I had plenty of time before school.

I stretched and saw Tikki fly in a circle around me with a giggle.

"Wow, Marinette. You're up before your alarm, for a change. It's a miracle!"

She dissolved into giggles as I just felt a smile on my face.

"Yeah…"

The cheerful kwami flew closer to my face, studying my eyes intently.

"Marinette?"

"Yes, Tikki?"

She sobered up a little bit.

"Do you like Chat?"

I blushed. "I don't know what you mean. I like lots of people, like Alya-"

"You know what I mean. That silly line doesn't work on many people, Marinette."

The powerful little being was serious now, there was no trace of humor in her eyes.

I sighed. "I don't know, Tikki."

She gestured for me to go on.

"I mean, I've pretty much liked Chat all along, but y'know, I locked those feelings away so that they didn't lead to disaster for Paris. Then, Adrien gave me his umbrella, and I didn't need to try that hard to not like Chat, anymore. And then I saw Chat in a new light, and I'm starting-No. I _definitely_ like Chat as more than a partner as I look back and I'm seeing Adrien as just a friend. And-"

"Marinette!"

I stopped, both talking and waving my arms around in the air like a crazy person, at Tikki's voice.

She placed one of her [What should I call them? Pincers? I'm just going to call them pincers.] pincers on each of my cheeks.

"Marinette, calm down." Her eyes were full of warmth and understanding.

I nodded my head shakily and calmed my breathing.

She gave me a proud smile.

"Okay, I know you are confused, but I can help clear this up."

At her giggle, I knew my confusion was showing clearly on my face.

"Well, Ladybug and Chat Noir are basically soulmates. They are chosen because they will balance each other out, like yin and yang. Creation and destruction. It's the same thing with your kwami. Plagg, Chat's kwami, is the yin to my yang. And I'm the yang to his yin."

I nodded, following so far.

"Okay, but why would-"

I was interrupted by a knocking on my trapdoor.

I waited until Tikki was hidden behind my pillows before calling out "Come in!"

My mom poked her head into the room and looked up at me surprised.

"You're up already?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's a first. Come on down for breakfast, dear. Maybe you'll be on-time for school, for a change."

"Ha ha."

I got ready for school and went down to enjoy breakfast. I almost never actually eat it, because I'm always in a rush to be to school at a reasonable time.

I finally had a chance to not rush to school, but I still did. I wanted to be there early to see what Alya's reaction would be.

I didn't see her outside, so I practically sprinted to our classroom.

I saw in the corner of my eye a silver car pull up to the curb, but I didn't pay it any attention.

When I got settled in my seat, I was the first one, for the first time.

I glanced at the clock and saw that there was still ten minutes before class started.

I took out the stuff I needed for class and my sketchbook.

I was so engrossed in my sketches that I didn't notice the blonde enter the classroom. Or see him pause while he was still in the doorway. Or see the look in his eyes when he saw me.

"Hey."

I jumped at Adrien's voice, having been so sidetracked sketching.

I placed a hand on my racing heart, letting out a shaky "hey."

He opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by Alya and Nino entering the room, in the middle of a debate.

"Totally, dude."

"Yeah, but are you really sure? I don't want to get her hopes-Oh!"

Alya stopped what she was saying when she saw that I was there.

I gave her a grin. "I got here before you."

She shook her head as she took her seat.

"Yeah, girl. But how many times did I beat _you_?"

We were all in our seats and laughing as the rest of the class filtered in.

"Still, I was the first one here. That's gotta count for something."

Nino looked at Alya before grinning mischievously. "Yeah, it's a miracle."

 **So, is anyone else dying for while also dreading the 2nd season? I mean, I've been waiting for it since last...April? The point is, a while. But, I've heard all the spoilers about the new Miraculous wielders being revealed and all that next season, and I personally just love how Chat and Ladybug are now. I hate to think that their whole dynamic is going to change, especially since I'm one of those people who completely freaks out when someone so much as mentions that change is going to happen. Anyway, sorry for that, I just want to know if I'm crazy or not and if anyone feels the same way.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, y'all! Sorry in advance for this being so short.**

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **"Still, I was the first one here. That's gotta count for something."**_

 _ **Nino looked at Alya before grinning mischievously. "Yeah, it's a miracle."**_

* * *

 _Adrien's POV_

After Plagg's suggestion of seeing Marinette before school, I was rushing through everything, just wanting to get even a _second_ to talk to her.

As the Gorilla pulled up in front of College Francois Dupont, I saw those jet black pigtails dash up the stairs.

I didn't even wait for the Gorilla to open the door for me.

I got to the classroom, and I just paused as my heart fluttered.

Marinette was already sitting and absorbed in her designs. Her head was bent over her sketchbook and her tongue was just barely sticking out of her mouth, in an adorable show of concentration.

I walked over to her and looked over her desk to see what she was drawing.

My breath caught.

The design looked just like one my father could, and would, do. Just better.

"Hey."

She almost fell out of her seat.

She was still trying to catch her breath, but still let out a small "hey" in response.

I was about to tell her how amazing her dress design was, but our poor-timed friends chose that precise moment to walk in.

I just slumped down in my seat as they started talking with Marinette and the rest of the class started filtering in.

Nino gave me this knowing look after he said something about a miracle and I got confused.

"Wait, what? What did I miss?"

Nino and Alya just laughed, so I looked back at Marinette and saw that she was just as confused as I was.

"What miracle? _Nino!_ What miracle, why are you guys laughing?"

Alya waved a hand in the air, gasping for air as she pushed out, "N-nothing. You wouldn't get it. You're too oblivious."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "I am not!"

"Are to. Otherwise, you would get it."

So, I stayed confused as my best friend and my crush's best friend laughed about something I'm sure involved me, and they wouldn't tell me what it was.

* * *

 **BEWARE! LONG A.N. APPROACHING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **So...I would just like to address two comments real quick, nothing bad, I promise.**

 **To the guest talking about au revoir and à bientôt,**

 **I know that à bientôt would be more accurate, but I'm just so used to saying "au revoir" in real life, that I just carried it over to this. It just flows out easier, even thought à bientôt is more fun to say. It's pronounced "ah-bee-en-toe" for anyone who doesn't or hasin't taken French, at least according to my French teacher.**

 **Mayuralover (and anyone else confused about the whole "miracle" joke),**

 **It's that Adrien has been obviously showing interest in Marinette and, of course, both of their best friends noticed. Especially Nino, who was talking about just that with Alya when they walked in, and she wants to make sure it's true before relaying the message to Mari.**

 **I hope that helps clear that up!**

 **And everyone that has been reviewing about how much they love the duo's current dynamics, too,**

 **I love you all. So much! I thought I was the only one and was crazy, and I honestly thought there were going to be a whole bunch of reviews from people saying they want new miraculous holders, and that change** _ **needs**_ **to happen.**

 **So, just...thank you for making me feel better.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I know I don't reply to most of them, but I read them all and they warm my heart. When I started out writing, I thought that there were going to be a lot of haters, since when I'm reading it back, it always sounds so stiff. So, all of the love really encourages me to keep this going. So, keep the reviews coming!**

 **And I'm sorry this chapter was short, but it needed to be to sort of move the plot along. Plus, I wanted it to get out on time and I spend an obnoxiously large amount of time deleting what I think is awful material.**

 **And on that note…**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**

 **(Or just à bientôt, if you prefer it)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, y'all! I'm back with another chapter that isn't as short as the last one. I'm just going to let you go on to the story now.**

 **Chapter 19**

 _ **So, I stayed confused as my best friend and my crush's best friend laughed about something I'm sure involved me, and they wouldn't tell me what it was.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

Marinette and I stuck more towards each other today, seeing how our best friends kept laughing at some inside joke about us.

Which really wasn't fair, since we didn't know the joke when it's about us.

But I didn't dwell on that too much. I got to have Marinette's attention throughout most of the day.

Plagg's voice echoed in my head the whole time.

I tried my best not to stare at her beautiful bluebell eyes, her jet black hair, or even her cute freckles that were sprinkled across her skin.

I tried to keep the affection from my eyes, to just appear as a friend.

But from the looks I kept receiving from Alya and Nino, I don't think I was successful. And it made me think that they knew I liked her...as more than a friend.

And that could be the joke they were keeping to themselves.

I would try to ask, but that would basically be me admitting my feelings. Which I wouldn't do because Alya would be able to make me tell her the whole story.

Maybe even the Chat Noir part.

So, I guess I'll never know.

As I landed on Marinette's rooftop that night, I couldn't shake my jitters.

I now knew that I definitely liked Marinette and that there was a good chance she liked me. It was a dream come true. Why wouldn't I feel jittery seeing her when we haven't told each other anything yet?

Then, my mind flashed back to last night.

She was about to tell me who she liked. She avoided my eyes and was twisting her hands in her lap, as if she was in the presence of that someone.

She was about to tell me...so she could ask me a question and get an honest answer. What would she have asked?

Who am I under the mask? How do I get my powers?

Or would she ask something about my personal life? Something to help her get to know me better or make me happier?

I guess there's no way to know that, either.

I reached forward and knocked on Mari's skylight.

I saw her smiling face appear almost immediately, like she was waiting for me.

A grin stretched across my face as she held the window open for me. I dropped down onto her bed and bounced right back up to grab onto her hand.

I bowed, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hello, Purrincess."

Her face reddened and she looked away, seemingly nervous.

"Hi, Chat."

I let go of her hand and fell back on her bed.

I bounced around, getting a feel for how bouncy it was.

Marinette giggled at my actions. "What are you doing, Chat?"

"Nothing."

I felt her pillows on the top of my head, so I flipped over to test how comfy they are. My eyes closed as I brushed my face against her pillow with a ribbon design.

I opened my eyes and froze.

There was a brown and white cat right in front of my face. Like, _right_ in front of me. We were nose to nose.

"Um...Marinette?"

I heard her tinkling laughter, but I wasn't about to look away from my opponent.

"Chat, it-it's okay. It's just a stuffed animal."

"One that I assume you cuddle with?"

"My god, Chat. Are you seriously having a staring contest with a fake cat?" She couldn't stifle her giggle.

A hand reached in front of me and pulled the cat away, drawing my attention back to Mari.

She gave the menace a hug and I frowned.

I glared daggers at the cat wanna-be, trying to make it combust under my gaze.

"Oh my god. You are jealous of a stuffed animal."

"I am not." I responded, not taking my eyes off of said stuffed animal.

She threw it onto the thin ledge next to her bed, coming to sit next to me.

"Why would you care if I cuddled a stuffed animal?"

I kept looking down and played with her comforter, but gave her a shrug in response.

Marinette placed a delicate hand on top of mine to still it.

I slowly looked up and met those beautiful eyes.

She smiled and leaned towards me.

My heart sped up and before I knew it, Marinette wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I would be disappointed it wasn't something more, but even a hug from my princess is amazing.

I sighed in content, hugging her back.

"You don't need to be jealous. I don't like stuffed cats."

 **Sorry, but I'm personally a fan of cliffhangers.**

 **So, I know it's wrong, but does anyone else pronounce Chat like the conversation, instead of how it actually is? I hate that I still do it after learning to say it right.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, y'all! Sorry if this is a little late, I'm finishing it at 11:30 (my time) and I'm hoping it's up before midnight. But if it's not, I'm sorry. I tried.**

 **Chapter 20**

" _ **You don't need to be jealous. I don't like stuffed cats."**_

 _Marinette's POV_

I don't know why I did it.

I guess it was just that him being jealous of a stuffed cat was so cute.

Before I knew it, I was already leaning towards him.

I had been confused about my feelings for Chat for the past two days, knowing I liked him, just not knowing in what context.

And I was leaning forward while I still didn't know.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder, the only way I could think to avoid an uncomfortable situation.

I mean, if I kissed him and he didn't like me, then that would be awful. I still like him, even if it wasn't as more than friends, and it would kill me if I lost my friendship with him.

If I kissed him and he _did_ like me, it could go two ways. Everything could go well, we could start a relationship and live happily ever after fighting akumas. Or we would become all awkward and not be able to talk to each other ever again.

So, hugging him seemed like the better option of keeping him in my life.

And from the way he hugged me back, I know I at least am keeping my friendship with him. This prompted me to smile.

Smiling wasn't that difficult.

Even though my heart and mind were all muddled, I still was able to realize that hugging Chat was nice.

 _Really_ nice.

I felt him lean back, releasing me. But it felt like he was doing it reluctantly.

He grinned at me and my heart fluttered like it was a butterfly flying home.

"So, Princess? I shouldn't be jealous of the cat you cuddle at night?"

I felt heat rise to my cheeks, surely meaning I was blushing madly now.

"N-no?"

He leaned towards me, reading my expression and seeing something he liked.

"You sure _Purrincess_?"

I looked away and nodded, not wanting him to know about my feelings quite yet. And with the way he was looking at me, I was sure to blurt out the truth sooner or later.

"And why wouldn't I need to be jealous?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but I made the mistake of looking back at him. I froze as soon as I saw his eyes, getting lost in their beautiful depths.

They were stunning glittering gems, it was like looking at the most beautiful things in the world.

I was yanked back to reality when he continued.

"Is it because there's nothing going on between you two? Or is it because a stuffed cat could never compare to this fine feline?" He ran a hand through his hair as he shot me another grin.

I felt my blush deepen, and he held up his hand in a sign of surrender as he scooted away from me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He leaned back until he was lying down on my bed with his hands under his head, looking up at my skylight.

He tilted his head up a little so he could look at me, before patting the bed next to him, wanting me to join him.

I laid down next to him.

I'm 100% sure I like him as more than a friend, and I think he might feel the same way.

And I'm going to do something about it...I just might wait a little while to make sure I'm right.

 **Okay, I'm going to just keep this as short as I can so I can publish it.**

 **Thank you, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Feel free to keep doing what you're doing.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE AT LEAST READ AN UP TO THE FIRST HORIZONTAL LINE**

 **Okay, there is something I absolutely need to address. Until now, I haven't had a problem with any reviews. You all have been extremely kind and supportive. But yesterday, I received one that I just can't get over.**

 **Now, I'm going to go on a rant soon, so I'm just going to get the main point out before those who skip ANs go straight to the chapter.**

 **Please DO NOT review about things that have nothing to do with this story, the Miraculous fandom, FanFiction, etc. (things like congratulating me on things I mention in ANs are not included in this, I enjoy those). And** _ **especially**_ **don't try to shove your beliefs down other's throats or say that the world is ending.**

* * *

 **Okay, this is going to be about the review left by Messenger777 (whom left the** _ **exact**_ **same review on several other Miraculous stories that were updated at about the same time as this one, and they also have something very similar on their profile). This won't be completely about the review, seeing as how I'm going to end up ranting about topics that the review just mentioned, but the review really rubbed me the wrong way.**

 **Just to warn you, this may be going into touchy subjects, but I feel that I have to address it, especially for those of you who have read it and may be freaking out.**

 **You don't have to go back and read the review to understand what I'm going to say. In fact, I wish I hadn't read it.**

 **Now, this review, it was basically all about the Bible.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the Bible or anything. Everyone has a right to believe in what they want. You want to believe in God? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you. You want to believe in the Universe? Well we live in it, so I can't argue it's not real (not that I would). Or that it's only us humans out there? That there are aliens, yetis, unicorns, etc.? Do it. You have a right to believe in what you want.**

 **That's what** _ **I**_ **believe, at least. The belief in being able to believe.**

 **This review, it talked about how you need to believe in God (using Bible references), that we were all going to die (changing what we were going to die because of), and that LGBTQ+ is a sin. All the while, they were throwing in things about forgiving and making amends, like they weren't doing anything wrong.**

 **As I said, go ahead and believe in what you want. What I will** _ **not**_ **tolerate however, is forcing your beliefs and views on other people who have enough to deal with already and who may not believe in what you do.**

 **You can go ahead and tell people what you think, that's what freedom of speech is, but DO NOT try to force what you believe down other people's throats! And** _ **especially**_ **do not try to tell people that they're going to die if they don't believe and they'll live forever if they do. That's screwed up (pardon my language)!**

 **How would you feel if someone did that to you?**

 **EVERYONE has a right to believe in who and what they want and be who they want to be.**

 **DO NOT let anyone try to convince you otherwise.**

 **The reviewer mentioned stuff about the Bible and how we're all going to die, and said on their profile it was going to be because of earthquakes and that we don't know most of the ones that happen everyday, because there are so many and people are hiding the number from us.**

 **So, I'm going to address this with scientific facts. Yes, thousands of earthquakes happen everyday, but they're all different magnitudes, most of them so small you don't even feel them. And most happen in the same areas (like the Ring of Fire), because these areas are on faults or plate boundaries. If you haven't learned that in science yet, feel free to look up all the details.**

 **If we didn't have so many, it would mean that energy would constantly be building up and we would have a larger one that would be extremely deadly. So, yeah. We have a lot, some of them unfortunately taking lives, but we would be losing a lot more people if we didn't have so many.**

 **And about the LGBTQ+ being a sin? Go ahead and think that (plenty of people do), but there is no need to broadcast it. You have a right to your beliefs, but you DON'T have a right to make already struggling people feel even more alone.**

 **If you are struggling with identity, sexuality, or anything like that, feel free to talk to me. ANY time. I may be sleeping or in school, but I check my email very frequently and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Because everyone has a right to live their lives how they want. I won't judge any of you based on skin color, sexuality, religion, etc. We are a diverse world, each of us unique, and NO ONE should be judged for being themselves.**

 **Being a part of LGBTQ+, IT IS OKAY! It is good, even. You have to know that. If you are a part of it, don't listen to the people who criticise. They just don't understand.**

 **If you are struggling, or don't feel comfortable in your own skin, PM me. I'll help in any way I can, because I know how difficult any kind of bias can be and how you can feel alone. But know that you'll always have at least one person in your corner (boxing reference, in case you don't know, it means that I'll stand with you).**

 **And there are so many other things that I would love to address, such as bullying, racism, sexism, the list goes on. Unfortunately, I believe I have lost a lot of you, already.**

 **But if you have read all of this and disagree with what I have said, then GOODBYE! Adios! Have a good life!**

 **If you are angry about my views on how people should be able to be themselves and not be judged, go ahead and PM me to complain about it. It's not like I haven't had to argue about this on several occasions.**

 **You all have a right to live your lives how you want, but don't let other people decide for you. And if you're one of the people reading this that discriminates, I'm just going to say that as much as I disagree, at least try not to voice those opinions out loud. Everyone has so much on their plate as it is, you don't know how much you could be ruining their lives with even a single word.**

 **...And if you are still here, I'm happy to have you! I love y'all even more now.**

 **Sorry this was so long and probably went a little off topic, but these are things I care very deeply about.**

 **I'm sorry about how long and dark that was, so I'm going to be bringing in the fluff. The fluffiest of fluff, or at least the fluffiest I can write.**

 **Chapter 21**

 _ **I'm 100% sure I like him as more than a friend, and I think he might feel the same way.**_

 _ **And I'm going to do something about it...I just might wait a little while to make sure I'm right.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

She laid down beside me and I could _feel_ how close she was. I could even smell fresh bread, but I wasn't sure if that was from her or the bakery downstairs.

We just laid there for a few minutes, looking at the sky in silence, basking in the other's company.

I flipped so that I was laying on my side and facing Mari, my hand propping my head up.

I smiled as I saw how peaceful she looked. I remembered what I had been thinking on the way here.

"So, Princess?"

She looked at me before shifting to mirror me.

"Yes, Chat?"

I tried to figure out the right way to ask.

"Last night...We made that deal. And I was wondering...If you did tell me...What is the question you would've asked? You don't have to tell me who you like, I just have been wondering what your question would be…"

She pursed her lips and looked down at her bedspread.

"Well...If I had to pick one...It would probably be 'Are you okay?' Not like, _right now_ or today, but in general. No eating disorders, bullies, backstabbing friends, things like that. Like okay in the whole picture."

Her face was a little pink and her breathing was a little fast because of her little rant, but it was cute.

My heart sped up.

She wouldn't ask who I was. She wouldn't ask anything she could profit from.

She would ask something to make sure I was safe and healthy.

She would ask something that would show just how much she really cares.

I was falling for this girl more with everything she said.

"Yes...ish."

Her eyes snapped back up to mine, full of confusion.

I clarified.

"I have a diet, but it's not that extreme. Just basically no sweets. No bullies. All my friends are nice, except one that's...clingy? She's a bit annoying, but we've been friends for years. But my dad and I aren't really close. And I can't really talk to any of my friends about being Chat Noir, so...that's the 'ish' part."

She tilted her at me.

"Why would you answer my question? I didn't answer yours."

I shrugged, or at least as much as I could in my position.

"I guess it's because I can't deny you... _Purrincess_."

I gave her a grin and fell down, so my head was against her arm. I moved my head back and forth, making a "meow" sound.

She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair, petting my like I was an actual cat.

It felt surprisingly nice, like her fingers were magic.

Once she reached my ears, she scratched behind them lightly, which I responded to with a purr.

We both froze before she giggled and continued.

"You really are a cat, Chat."

I peeked up at her, giving her a proud grin.

"I know."

 **That's the fluffiest I can make this, y'all.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And I'm sorry about the first AN, but the review really rubbed me the wrong way. And I blew a gasket once I got to the whole LGBTQ+ part. Then, my fingers were flying and I couldn't stop the words from pouring out.**

 **I hope that there are still some of you left after I post this, and if there are, I'll just mention that things are going to start moving faster soon.**

 **Like, pedal to the metal fast (not really, just a simile).**

 **But I was serious about the whole AN, and especially about PMing (I think that's right) me. I'm always here for y'all.**

 **And by always, I mean** _ **always**_ **. I have like no social life, and even less of one in the summer. It's just me writing and reading and reading your reviews (which is the same thing as reading) and Netflix.**

 **So, until next time, au revoir!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, y'all! I'm back with another chapter, which is pretty short, but I'm pretty satisfied with it. But some of you might not feel the same way. Oops. Anyway! Let's get onto the story!**

 **Chapter 22**

 _ **"You really are a cat, Chat."**_

 _ **I peeked up at her, giving her a proud grin.**_

 _ **"I know."**_

 _Marinette's POV_

My fingers just kept making their way through the hero's silky hair.

Chat closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, showing evidence of my previous claim.

He really _is_ a cat.

I saw a red blur out of the corner of my eye.

Tikki was flying out in the open. Where _Chat_ could see her.

If he saw her…

I raised my hand from Chat's head on instinct, waving for her to go away.

The hero made a sound of protest.

He reached up, blindly, and grabbed my hand. He brought it back down to the blonde mess of hair on his head.

"Mmm…"

He rubbed his head against my hand and started purring again.

I chuckled and went back to petting his hair.

"Mmm...That feels nice."

"Y-You." I blurted out without thinking.

"What?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked up at me. Confusion was written all over his face as he tilted his head.

"You. That's my answer."

"I'm sorry, Purrincess. I'm afraid I don't follow."

My eyes moved to look across the room, away from his eyes. But my hand never stopped its actions.

"You answered my question."

"Yes. I already told you, I can't say no to you." I could almost picture his grin. "What does that have to do with…?"

I swallowed the golf ball in my throat.

"You answered my question...So I answered yours."

I directed my gaze to his beautiful green eyes.

They were confused for a fraction of a second, then I could see when realization struck.

 **Please don't kill me!**

 **I think y'all know what's going to happen next chapter, and I'll be posting it as soon as I can.**

 **And to all of those who reviewed about my AN last chapter,**

 **Y'all are making me cry with your reviews! Happy tears, I swear. They are all so sweet and they made my day better.**

 **So, review to all of y'all's hearts' contents. Okay, way too many apostrophes. Feel free to review as much as y'all want; they all make me insanely happy.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the shortness and cliffhanger.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, y'all! This is probably one of the most wanted chapters, and I hope that it's good enough of for all of y'all.**

 **Chapter 23**

 _ **I directed my gaze to his beautiful green eyes.**_

 _ **They were confused for a fraction of a second, then I could see when realization struck.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

She...she answered my question. I didn't expect her to, I never did.

Still, she did.

And she said _me_. She said she liked _me_.

I was frozen for a second as I processed what her words meant. Then, my lips spread into the widest smile they ever had.

My princess liked me!

It was a dream come true…

But Marinette was still shifting around nervously.

I reached forward and placed a hand on her cheek, gently guiding her eyes back to mine.

Once I got a glimpse of those stunning bluebells, I gave her my most sincere smile.

"Purrincess...I'm going to answer another question for you. Any you want. You can even choose one that goes along with this conversation."

She tilted her head in confusion before opening her mouth and shutting it again, before she asked anything.

I smiled at her in encouragement.

"Chat."

"Yes, Purrincess?"

"Do... _you_ like anyone?"

I leaned closer, closing the distance between us.

"Yes, I do... _Purrincess_."

That seemed to only confuse her more.

I leaned back as I said, "Okay, Purrincess. I'll give you one more question. After all, third time's a charm." I threw her a small smile.

"Umm...Okay. Who-um. What, no. Uh..."

"Go ahead. Ask it."

She blushed before answering, "Okay. Who...do you like?"

She practically blurted out the last part, looking pretty uncomfortable.

"You."

Her eyes looked at mine in shock. I could only give her a small smile.

"I...I like you, Marinette. And, if you would like it too, I would like to...be more than friends."

She searched my eyes, as if trying to see if I was trying to trick her.

When she found her answer, she gave me a shy smile.

"I would like to be more than friends, too."

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face.

We ended up hugging each other and shifting to lie on our sides.

The sudden release of all of those emotions, the ones we both had been keeping, it sure left me tired. So, I'm sure Mari was sleepy, too.

We tried talking a little bit, but only got to say that we both were happy before we drifted off to sleep.

 **So, for those of you who don't know, August is Miraculous Fluff Month. And I always hear about these and see all of the prompts like halfway through the month, so I've never participated in them before. I'm going to try to participate this time and I hope it turns out good.**

 **I'll be posting on tumblr (still darkmagic465, same as here) and FanFiction. So, yeah. Read if ya want, don't if you don't.**

 **I'll still update here, just want to try something different.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _ **The sudden release of all of those emotions, the ones we both had been keeping, it sure left me tired. So, I'm sure Mari was sleepy, too.**_

 _ **We tried talking a little bit, but only got to say that we both were happy before we drifted off to sleep.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

Waking up, I felt like I was in heaven.

I was surrounded by this unimaginable warmth, with the softest thing ever in my arms, and there was this smell…

Like cookies and bread.

I snuggled closer to the amazing warmth and felt it wiggle closer. At the same time, there was something wrapping itself tighter around me.

Pillows don't do that, or at least the ones I have don't.

I opened my eyes and immediately sucked in a breath,

A few beams of light were streaming in through the windows. The warm colors shed light on the most beautiful scene I've ever seen.

Marinette's peaceful face was illuminated by the morning light.

I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face.

It wasn't a minute before I remembered that I have to be at the mansion for my ride to school. My mind immediately went to figuring out a way to leave and not wake my princess up.

Marinette shifted in my arms and I just realized then that I could feel her with my bare skin. As in, my transformation lifted.

I cautiously tried to slip out of her grasp, but she started shifting and making little sounds.

"Mmm…"

"Princess…" I whispered, wanting to know if she was still asleep.

"Chat?"

Her head tried to look up, but I held her tight to my chest.

"Don't look. I'm in my civilian form and I don't think it's time for you to know who I am."

"Okay," she replied. Her voice still had the sleepy twinge to it, showing that she wasn't completely awake yet.

"Purrincess, I have to go."

"No...stay."

Mari snuggled closer to me, holding on tight.

I chuckled at the actions of a sleepy Princess.

"I wish I could, Princess. Unfortunately, I have to get back before anyone realizes I'm gone. Otherwise I won't be able to come back."

She started to push me away.

"No. Go. Come back. Stay."

I couldn't hold in my laugh. A half-asleep Marinette really was adorable.

"Alright, Princess. Keep your eyes closed for a minute, okay?"

I received a small nod in response.

Hoping her eyes really were closed, I lifted my head and looked around her room for Plagg.

After not seeing any trace of the black kwami, I called out his names a few times.

Plagg was groaning as he flew towards me.

"Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour? I am a god, so I should still be asleep."

I shook my head at him and heard Mari giggling.

"I think he wants to stay, so he can keep sleeping. Maybe you should just stay."

"Yes! Exactly. Let's stay, kid. I want to go back to sleep."

I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"Plagg, you know we can't. I'll be grounded for the rest of my life if I'm not there in time for school."

"Ugh, fine! Just hurry up so I can sleep."

I got up and transformed.

"You can open your eyes now Princess, I'm decent."

Her eyes immediately popped open, revealing their blue beauty.

"I think you're much more than decent."

I let out a laugh.

"Why thank you, Purrincess."

She rewarded me with a grin.

Then, something passed over her face and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Who was talking before?"

I kneeled down next to her to kiss her forehead, which she closed her eyes at.

"I'll swing by later and tell you. For now, I really have to go. This alley cat happens to not live in an alley."

Her eyes dimmed.

"Okay."

"Ah, Princess. Don't do that. I'll never leave if you're sad."

I cupped her cheek and guided her eyes to look at me, so she could see the sincerity in them.

"Okay, okay. Go. But you better come back later, or else," she threatened.

"I would normally ask 'or else what', but I have a feeling that would land me in the pound. So, I'll just promise to be here later. I promise."

I took her hand and placed a kiss on it before making my way towards the mansion I used to call home.

Now, my home is anywhere Marinette is.

 **Hope y'all liked it!**

 **So, I'm participating in Miraculous Fluff Month here and on tumblr, and it's so weird writing one-shots. I've never really written them before this and it's also weird updating everyday.**

 **Yet, I'm doing it and I don't think they're that bad. So, check them out if you want, don't if you don't. But if you are interested in the whole event, check out miraculousfluffmonth on tumblr. There are a bunch of awesome fics and fanart that are really diverse, even though we're given such short prompts. It really goes to show how different everyone is.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and feel free to review.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, y'all! Sorry I'm posting this so late. I've been doing like nothing this summer, and I finally have something to do, which is throwing me off my game. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 25**

 _ **I took her hand and placed a kiss on it before making my way towards the mansion I used to call home.**_

 _ **Now, my home is anywhere Marinette is.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was going to be a great day.

I stretched as I woke up for the second time.

I couldn't help the goofy smile that took over my face as I thought of earlier. I don't know why I didn't fall for Chat sooner.

Then, I remembered Adrien. He would always hold a special place in my heart, but my kitty took up residence there 24/7 now.

My relief at having Chat have feelings for me helped the grin keep returning to my face.

TIkki flew up to me as I finished getting ready for school.

"Marinette?"

"Yes, Tikki?" I replied cheerfully.

"Why are you extra bubbly today?"

"Whatever do you mean, fabulous kwami that I don't thank nearly as often as I should? Actually, you deserve more cookies than I give you. I'll try to sneak you some extra ones as I grab breakfast."

"That's exactly what I mean! I'm happy that you're happy, but are you sure you are going about this all the right way? I mean, what if you go out on a date with Chat? And what happens when people see you with him? How do you think that will turn out?"

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up.

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course you didn't. I'm sorry, I don't want to bring you down, but you have to think things like this through."

"Tikki…"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I think I love him."

She gave me a small smile.

"I think you do, too."

I paused before I went on.

"Am I doing this all wrong? I've never felt this way before. I mean, I thought I loved Adrien, but I didn't really know him that much, and he's more of a really good friend. But Chat…"

My mind wandered away from the conversation and towards Chat.

I let out a happy sigh and felt my lips return to their smile.

I was yanked back to reality by Tikki's chuckle.

"Forget I said anything. He makes you happy, which will help you as Marinette, but as Ladybug too. Her power is all about creation, which thrives when it is surrounded by joy. I'm sorry I brought it up, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."

"I'm a girl in love, that's all I know."

"And who exactly are you in love with, Marinette?" came a voice behind me.

 **Please don't kill me!**

 **I would make this longer, but I like how this is split when looking at what happens next, so...yeah.**

 **And might I say that I am still irritated at my friend for something she said. I happen to be one of those people that holds grudges about crazy little things, but can forgive the big things (which makes no sense, I know).**

 **But seriously. She called Baby Groot** _ **it**_ **.**

 _ **It.**_

 **This happened a few weeks ago, and I could barely talk to her for the rest of the day.**

 **Okay, I've gotten that out of my system. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, it turns out that sunburn drains all the energy out of me. Yeah, I know, I know. I should've already known that, seeing as how I have a pretty good chance of getting it anytime I'm outside for more than five minutes. And I should've known I'd get it from the knowledge that I was going to be outside for almost all of yesterday. But** _ **no**_ **. I didn't write this in advance, even though I had most of it typed out in my head. And I didn't have the energy to do more than lay down after band camp. Now, I'm actually camping and I can't help but notice how loud my typing is in the otherwise quiet cabin.**

 **Chapter 26**

 _ **"And who exactly are you in love with, Marinette?" came a voice behind me.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

I flinched before going stone still. No one other than Tikki was supposed to hear that.

"Is it Adrien? You seemed very smitten with him when he came here for that gaming tournament."

I love my mother, but she, along with my papa, is very nosy. Neither of them can resist the temptation to prod at my private life.

"No, Maman."

"Ok, dear. I just wanted to let you know that Alya is here to walk to school with you."

Before she left, she added, "Invite Mystery Man over for dinner. I want to meet him."

"Maman!"

My trapdoor fell shut and I groaned before making my way down to my best friend.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Tikki giggled.

"This isn't funny."

She just giggled harder.

"Marinette."

Somehow that one word sent chills down my spine.

"Yes, Alya?"

"You _'love'_ someone who isn't Adrien and you didn't tell me?"

I groaned again.I had a feeling this would occur a lot today.

"Alya, can we please talk about this later?"

My best friend's eyes narrowed, but she eventually gave me a nod.

"But don't think this lets you off the hook."

"I don't."

"Good."

We left the bakery, with me glaring at my mom who gave me an innocent smile.

This was going to be a long day.

 **I'm sorry this is late. I'm going to try to do better with updates, I'm just a born procrastinator. Even if it's for things I enjoy.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey y'all! I hope this is posted when it's still Sunday, I'm finishing writing this when it's almost midnight and it can take up to 30 minutes to update, so...yeah. I'm going to end this here.**

 **Chapter 27**

 _ **We left the bakery, with me glaring at my mom who gave me an innocent smile.**_

 _ **This was going to be a long day.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

Alya, surprisingly, stayed silent for the whole walk to school. I wasn't comfortable with the silence, but if I said anything, the conversation would turn to my love life pretty quick.

I didn't want to talk about , I just stayed quiet as we walked.

As my feet carried me to school, my mind wandered to Chat. To how sweet he is and how my feelings were mutual.

I really couldn't get rid of this good mood for long.

We reached the school and the boys were already there. As we approached, they seemed surprised to see us.

"Wow, Marinette not being late _two_ days in a row? Is this a parallel universe?" Nino exaggerated as he looked around worriedly.

Adrien was just looking at me with a big smile on his face, as if he was waiting for me and was happy I was there. Even though I was confused, I smiled back.

"She was only early today because I stopped by to walk with her. I want to make her not missing half the day a habit."

I couldn't help but defend my honor.

"Hey! I've been up for hours." It was an exaggeration, but I still wasn't going to be late if she didn't come over. Plus, I was up a few hours ago, I just fell back asleep.

My best friend turned to me and gave me the look she only gave to people she was furious with. I had never been on this side of the glare, but I already knew I definitely didn't want to be.

"Oh yeah? And what have you been doing, huh?"

Her arms were crossed and anyone could've told you she was _mad_. Killing me, her best friend, mad.

"I-I don't know what y-you mean…best friend. Sweetest person I've ever met."

The guys took a few step back, having no idea what was going on, but not wanting to be too close.

"Did something happen we don't know about? Did you do something, Marinette? Oh! Did you delete a video of Ladybug that she hadn't backed up yet?"

"Shut up, Nino!" Alya shouted, turning her fury on him. Nino immediately clammed up and pulled Adrien a few more steps away.

The reporter turned back to me.

"And you. How could you?"

"I don't know what you-"

"Cut the act, Marinette. You know what I'm talking about. It's later and we're talking about it, _now_."

I shrunk under the full force of her glare.

"Alya…"

"Don't _'Alya'_ me. How long? Why didn't you tell me?"

Adrien, in all of his blonde glory, came to my rescue.

"Alya. I don't know what's going on, and I know that girls have the girl-code thing, but I don't think that her keeping _one_ secret from you makes her deserve your wrath. Actually, I don't think anyone really deserves that."

"It's scary," Nino piped in.

She turned so that I was facing Adrien and Nino.

"Go ahead. Tell them. Let them know what this whole thing is about."

I shifted on my feet.

"I don't think that's necessary. It's not important."

"Yes, it is! You are in love with someone and I have no idea who it is!"

Nino looked between me and Adrien.

"I thought…"

"Nope! Not anymore! She's on a new chapter of her life, one where she doesn't feel the need to let her _best friend_ know about her love life. I have no idea who you 'are in love with' and that means I can't protect you from them. I don't know if they're good or evil, I don't know how to keep you safe, and I hate it!"

I felt my heart sink. I didn't think about it that way.

"Alya...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It's a new thing and I'm still figuring it all out."

Alya's anger dissipated and we hugged it all out.

"Does this mean you'll tell me who he is?"

"No! I'm not ready for that, yet."

We separated and she searched my eyes for something.

"Is he good enough for you?"

I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I don't know if I'm good enough for _him_. He's amazing. Sweet, kind, handsome, charming, funny...I can't think of a single less than perfect thing about him."

I realized that I was starting to enter Daydream Land, but I didn't really care.

I was yanked back to Earth when Alya laughed.

"Girl, you got it bad. I will find a way to go without meeting him _for now_ , but I will meet him at some point. And if he ever does anything to hurt you, let me know. He won't do anything else after that."

I rolled my eyes.

"He would never do that. He's the best person I know, I could never even imagine someone more good than him."

"What about Ladybug? She's the best of the best."

"He's a thousand times better."

Alya looked at me like I had lost my mind,

"That's not possible."

"You don't know him. He's just...perfect. In every way."

 **I'm going to stop it there. I tried to make it a little longer, which wasn't really a problem. I honestly had no problems with this chapter, other than having to stop once on a roll several times because of people interrupting me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, because I'm putting off my summer homework to write this, and everything else I write. Which is really making me anxious, because I only have a few weeks left and there's still a lot to do. I'm basically down to the wire and continue to procrastinate. I really need to work on that, it's killing me.**

 **So, I've already mentioned this, but I'm participating in ML Fluff Month. I have it posted here on FF and on tumblr. I'm darkmagic465 there too, so feel free to check it out. I'm still new there, so there's not much posted, but I think I'm going to start taking requests for fics. Here, too.**

 **So, if you have a request, I'll look at it and try to get it up as soon as I can. If it's for another fandom (not MLB), I'll try to write it, but I can't promise that I'll write for a fandom I've never really heard of or am not a part of.**

 **Wow, I really ramble here. Guess I'm just comfortable with y'all. On that note, hope some of y'all are still here…**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 _ **"You don't know him. He's just...perfect. In every way."**_

 _Adrien's POV_

My heart felt like it was going to burst from all of Marinette's sweet words.

When they walked up, last night and this morning flashed through my mind and I couldn't hold back my smile. Marinette and I both wanted to be more than friends.

I couldn't help but feel guilty when she fought with Alya. She didn't tell Alya about me because of my identity; she was protecting me.

And when she started talking about me, it was amazing. It felt great to know that she definitely cared about me, which she wouldn't fake since she didn't know I was there. Or rather that I was Chat.

Then I realized something.

Alya said Marinette _loved_ me. As in _love_ , not like.

That put a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

I had fencing after school so I had to wait to visit Marinette, but I was still happy that I was going to be able to see her later. And that she _loved_ me.

As soon as I got up to my room, I fed Plagg and transformed, making my way to Marinette.

The moment my knuckles touched her skylight, it opened, revealing my Princess in all of her glory. She had this giant grin that spread across her face and made me want to smile even more than I already was.

"Good evening, Purrincess."

I dropped down onto her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How was your day? Mine was absolutely grrreat!"

She laughed happily.

"Well, before _that_ , my day was awesome. Other than this little... _disagreement_ I had with Alya earlier."

I placed a hand on my chin, having to act like I didn't already know about the _fight_ or who Alya was.

"Alya...the reporter? She's a close friend right? What happened?"

"Yeah, she's my _best_ friend," I put a hand over my heart to try and stop the hurting of her not calling _me_ her best friend. She rolled her eyes, but there was a slight smile on her lips.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"I may not be a genius-I know, I know, but it's true- but I do know that typically when a girl says 'it's no big deal', it _is_ a big deal. They just want to not embarrass themselves or protect who they're talking to. Now, there's nothing you can do that will embarrass yourself with me. And I'm a superhero, I think I can handle whatever you're protecting me from. Not that you _can't_ handle it, just I've learned to be self-sufficient and can take care of myself."

I saw her think for a second before sighing in defeat.

"It was just about you, but we made up in the end, so it really _wasn't_ a big deal."

"Wait, wait, wait. Me?"

"Yes, _you_. My mom came up here to tell me Alya was here and I may have been talking to myself and she repeated what I said to Alya. And Alya was upset I didn't tell her-"

"Wait. What did you say?"

"Um...Alya was upset?"

"No. What did your mom overhear you say."

She froze like a deer in headlights, but quickly shook it off.

"Oh, nothing!"

"Then, why did you say it had to do with me? And that 'you may have been talking to yourself'?"

"Oh? When did I say that?"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! I said that I was a girl in love! You happy?"

My spirits were higher than ever before. Knowing was one thing, but having her say it right to my face was another.

Well, she didn't exactly say 'I love you', but it was implied.

"I love you, too."

 **I think I'm starting to turn evil with all of these cliffhangers. Oops! I still love, y'all!**

 **So, I've had my first request, which is in the works right now and so much fun to write. I'm just trying to get it as close to perfect as I can before I post it, which will probably be tomorrow or the next day. But I really like the writing what you guys want to see, so if you want to see something in particular, let me know and I'll get right on it.**

 **PROCEED WITH CAUTION: RAMBLING AHEAD**

 **I've really changed within this past year. I used to never finish anything (The Secret is Out WILL be finished...eventually), not really put that much work in, or try anything new. Now I'm working on finishing some things up (mainly artwork that is driving me crazy), I'm writing and posting everyday, and am experimenting with pretty much everything. I've always liked writing, but I used to never really think about other people reading my writings, now I think it' safe to say some people are. I'm trying to work on posting more often. And I really want to try out different writing styles and plots. The request I have was honestly something I'd never think to write, but I think it's pretty good so far and it's** _ **sooooooo**_ **much fun!**

 **Plus, I've been getting back into art lately, which is really something for me. I used to really love it, but then I really became a perfectionist and nothing I ever did seemed good enough. And it didn't really help that people liked what I did do when they saw my sketchbook. Which might sound bizarre, since I'm one of those people who cares about what other people think no matter how many times I'm told it doesn't matter, but everything I used to draw (up until pretty much yesterday) was like replicas of other people's work. I NEVER POSTED OR ANYTHING AND PEOPLE ONLY SAW WHEN THEY WENT THROUGH MY BOOK! I SWEAR I WASN'T MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF OF OTHERS' ORIGINAL WORK! PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHOM I ALSO HATE! I was just trying to find my own style and which medium I worked best with. I could never draw anything from memory or pull something from my imagination other than scribbles. So people telling me my stuff was good made me feel like I was a fake. And those very few times I drew something from my imagination, they were nothing compared to the other stuff. This, and seeing other people's works and them saying 'oh, it was so easy' or 'a quick sketch' (when it was basically perfect) made me like completely give up on art. And I used to want to be a full time artist. I know, the next part's really weird, but I used to dream of being one of those street artists, pouring my heart out for all to see and it being beautiful. I still wish for it some days. Now, I'm set on a path that I've worked so hard for, but am not sure about anymore. I'm going to help people, which I've always wanted and tried to do, but I'm not sure about much anymore.**

 **Now, I'm writing a book on the side (well, several, but I'm focusing on this one on top of this) and I wanted to draw the characters. I've been trying to for months, but I kept on erasing every time something wasn't perfect (almost every line). But a couple weeks ago I tried with pen (it was the only thing I had around). And it was better than the other ones I did. The only difference? I didn't erase. So, now I'm using my trusty eraser less and my art is getting better. Actually looking a little good in my eyes.**

 **Now, I'm sorry I rambled on about finding a little peace (yes, that is what this is for me. Not seeing every flaw anytime I look at a drawing) but it's summer and I don't really talk to many people. Which makes everything build up until I'm now exploding words onto you, sorry for that. I would delete this whole thing so as not to burden anyone, but I know that the people who actually are going to read this whole thing probably care at least the slightest bit and I really needed to say all of this to someone.**

 **Anyway, I love y'all for giving me so much support, which has seriously brightened up my days (I don't just say that, I really mean it) and made me feel better about myself. So feel free to keep reviewing.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey y'all! So, before we get to the chapter, I would just like to say that I may only be updating on Wednesdays for the next few weeks because school is going to start in two weeks (which means I won't have much free time, and being in all Honors classes pretty much guarantees that) and I have barely started my summer work. I'm trying to go all out on it so I can get it over with and do more writing, but nope! I keep getting distracted with writing to get stuff done so I can write with a clear conscience. So, if you're only getting one update a week, that's why. I'll do my best to do two, but it may be a few weeks, until I get used to a new schedule, until I can.**

 **Anyway, let's get onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 29**

 _ **Well, she didn't exactly say 'I love you', but it was implied.**_

 _ **"I love you, too."**_

 _Adrien's POV_

Marinette froze and, for a second, I regretted saying what I said. It was true, but I wasn't completely sure it was the right time to say it; it could definitely be too early in our relationship.

We haven't even talked about our relationship!

But then a smile spread across her face and she tackled me in a hug. I fell backwards as she practically jumped on top of me and started giggling. At the sound of her tinkling laughter, I couldn't help but join in.

We were looking at each other like lovestruck idiots, which we were. Well, not idiots, but love-struck.

I pulled back a little bit so that I could look into her sparkling eyes.

"So, we both love each other, right?"

Marinette smiled at me before nodding her head. "Yeah."

"And generally people who love each other are couples."

"Correct."

"So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile stretched even wider and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, kitty."

We smiled at each other all goofily and suddenly Marinette leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose, effectively stopping my heart from beating.

I just gazed at her dreamily as she rolled off me and giggled adorably.

She calmed down a little bit, but once she saw my face, she started back up again. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

My hand reached out and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and she looked back over at me. Her cheeks turned bright red and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and brushing my lips across her forehead, making her blush even more.

I thought her blush looked adorable and I felt my lips spread into a huge grin. I saw Marinette mirror my smile and my eyes flicked down to her lips.

The most beautiful lips I've ever seen. The ones I would absolutely love to have my first kiss with.

As I began leaning forward once more, I noticed that Marinette was,too.

We were an inch apart when there was a loud bang and we jumped away from each other. On instinct, I jumped in front of my Princess to protect her from whatever threat that just broke into her room.

But when I saw the intruder, I was more afraid than I had ever been before.

Things weren't going to be the same ever again.

 **I've received a bunch of awesome requests and I'm getting to them all. I'm sorry that they aren't exactly flowing out yet, I'm being a bit of a perfectionist before posting them, but rest assured. I'm getting to them all.**

 **Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

 **Hope y'all liked it, and as always, feel free to review.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 _ **But when I saw the intruder, I was more afraid than I had ever been before.**_

 _ **Things weren't going to be the same ever again.**_

 _Adrien's POV_

I paled when the intruder crossed her arms and gave me that look, the one where you know that if they had lasers shooting from their eyes, you'd be toast.

And being the loyal boyfriend I am...I moved to hide behind Marinette, who rolled her eyes.

"My hero," she said sarcastically.

"Hey! She's _your_ best friend. There's less of a chance of her killing you than of her killing me. She most likely will just glare at you, whereas she would kill this alley cat," I defended.

I earned another eyeroll.

"Oh, and her glares aren't terrifying _at all_?"

"No, they are. But it's better to be scared then dead."

She chuckled and pat my head, which made me snuggle closer to her hand. We both quickly forgot about Alya, until she cleared her throat.

We whipped our heads around to face her and she just raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Mari scooched forward and leaned on the railing next to her bed, trying to block Alya's view of me.

"What do you mean 'really'? I don't see anything wrong."

Alya facepalmed before putting her hands out like she's explaining something to a little kid.

"Okay. Marinette?"

"Yes, Alya?"

"Chat Noir is here."

"Yes, he is."

"In your room."

"Correct."

"On your bed."

"Yup."

"And you two were about to kiss."

"Right again."

Alya sighed before shaking her head in disappointment.

"What is going on?" she asked tiredly.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Marinette chipperly replied.

"Ugh!" Alya shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Both of you, down here. _Now._ "

We scrambled down the stairs, tumbling, and landing on heap in front of the reporter.

I gave her a shaky smile and forced out a few chuckles.

"Hi, Alya. How have you been? What a coincidence to see you here, huh?"

She looked at me weirdly. "Uh-huh. Sure. Why are you in my best friend's bedroom?"

"Bec-"

"Alone with her?"

"She-"

"While I'm pretty sure her parents don't know?"

"Well-"

"Are you playing-"

"No!" I interrupted. I knew where she was going with that and I wasn't going to let my princess think it was true for even a second. I wouldn't play with her emotions, but Alya doesn't know that and she can be very persuasive and jump to conclusions.

"I would _never_ do anything to hurt Marinette in _any_ way."

Alya's eyes blew wide open, shocked at how much my demeanor changed, but she quickly recovered.

"Then, why _exactly_ are you here?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly shut it again. I looked over at Marinette to see if I could figure out which way she wanted to go with this. There's a very high chance that she didn't want Alya to know, and I wouldn't want to unleash Alya on her if she didn't want me to. Because we all know that Alya will question her until she has all the details, then question her again and again, until she's sure that nothing was left out or lied about.

Marinette decided to take it into her own hands.

"He's here because he's my boyfriend."

 **I always feel bad when I leave you guys on cliffhangers, but then I think back to all the times I was left on cliffhangers and I don't feel as bad. I mean, it made me more interested in reading and that helped me become a better writer so I can just hope that it's the same way for some of you guys.**

 **Otherwise, I'm just horrible.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all liked the chapter.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm just adding the AN about how sorry I am at the end of this chapter so y'all can get on to reading. Hope you enjoy!**

 **(I'm sorry for mistakes and/or weird phrasing. I have gotten a little of this done then had to something else and gotten a little more done then had to do something else. And I haven't really written anything recreational in a while so it may be really choppy and I'm sorry.)**

 **Chapter 31**

 _ **Marinette decided to take it into her own hands.**_

 _ **"He's here because he's my boyfriend."**_

 _Adrien's POV_

My breath caught in my throat.

I know that we just announced our love for each other and became a couple, but I was still adjusting to all of my dreams coming true and she just went and set them in stone.

How was I _not_ supposed to be affected by that?

I hadn't realized how long I was off in Dreamland until Marinette repeated my name.

"Wha?" was my very sophisticated response as I snapped back to reality.

Mari-oh, I loved calling her that-chuckled adorably, while Alya just narrowed her eyes at me.

"What is wrong with you?"

Mari, like the best person ever that she is, defended my honor yet again.

"Come on, Alya. Nothing is wrong with, Chat. Just because he didn't answer in a complete sentence doesn't mean that there's something wrong with him."

"I was just implying that he was an idiot that wasn't worthy of my best friend."

Mari narrowed her eyes at her best friend and went to tell her off, but I put a calming hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"It's okay, Mari."

"No, it's not, Chat. You're not an idiot and you're _definitely_ worthy of me. She has no right to say otherwise."

"Princess, as much as you might believe that, I somewhat disagree. When it comes down to it, it really doesn't matter that I'm a superhero, I'm still not good enough for you. No one is." I held up a hand to stop her from cutting me off.

"You are perfect, while I am far from it. That's the truth. Nothing and no one can be as good as you."

Mari's eyes were glassy with unshed tears but her face was also scrunched up in anger. She took a step towards me a poked me in the chest.

"Don't you dare say that. _I'm_ not the perfect one. You are. You take the times when you lower your guard and make them seem like weaknesses when they are really your strengths. They make you human and they help you connect with people and form relationships. You being 'far from perfect' is a complete lie because you are as perfect as a human can get."

There was a beat of silence between us, just the sound of Mari catching her breath after her rant filling the room.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek before I pulled her close.

I pulled my girlfriend, who always knew how to make me feel better and/or how to metaphorically throw water in my face to wake me up, closer than I have yet. She just went against everything I've been taught by my father. She stood up for me and fought for me, even though her enemy doesn't know she's an opponent yet.

This...this was even better than when Nino stood up to my father for a birthday party. And that had been amazing.

The anger had leaked out of her body and she was now hugging the living daylights out of me, which I was fine with.

We had completely forgotten about Alya until she cleared her throat.

I had tried to pull away, but Marinette had just kept her hold on me. It brought a huge smile to my face.

I leaned close to her and whispered, "Who's the kitty now?"

She giggled before responding a simple "you" and pulling away.

I gasped dramatically, putting a hand to my chest to add more emphasis.

"What? And how did you draw that conclusion?"

She looked me up and down.

"Look at what you're wearing, kitty."

I opened my mouth, ready with a retort about her just using it as an excuse to check me out when Alya spoke up again.

"Okay, okay. Can you two please dial it down for my innocent eyes?"

We both stole a glance at each other before breaking down in laughter. Alya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

I wiped a tear out of my eye.

"The fact that you think you're innocent."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you implying, pretty-"

"Okay! Alya! Enough of that. Let's talk about something else."

Alya gave me one last glare before turning towards her best friend.

"Yes. Let's. How about we go back to what we were talking about five minutes ago?"

"What exactly was that?"

"You know. The thing I asked while your boyfriend was off in Dreamland."

Speaking of Dreamland, I was called Mari's boyfriend again. So I took another trip there.

I was all peaceful until I heard "...that's it, Marinette. You have to break up with him."

I snapped out of it and glared full-force at Alya. I stepped in front of Marinette, twisting my body all weird to wrap my arms around her and glare at Alya at the same time.

"What did you just say?"

The both of them dissolved into laughter, but I didn't take my eyes off of Alya. She had just told the most important person in my life to leave me, so she was therefore an enemy.

Mari wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't worry, Chat. You had just zoned out and she wanted you to come back as soon as possible."

She leaned forward to whisper in my ear "There's no way I'm ever letting go of you, kitty."

I blushed and turned to look around the room, not focusing on either of the girls in the room.

They both started giggling again and I felt my cheeks get warmer.

Alya calmed down first and looked at me, her serious demeanor back, but less mad this time.

"Okay, I'm going to ask this question one more time. You answer correctly, you're alright. You answer wrong, Paris will only have one superhero."

I looked back at her, eyes widening in fear.

"What…"

I gulped.

"Is…"

I felt my pulse speed up to the pace of a racehorse.

"Marinette's best quality?"

I snapped back to normal in a second.

"What?"

"What is Marinette's best quality? Answer the question."

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

I looked at her as if she was insane.

"How can you? There isn't one thing about Marinette that is better than everything else. Her kindness? It's amazing. Her drive? It's inspiring. Her compassion? It's miraculous. There are so many more, but I have a feeling that you'll end up telling me to speed up before I'm even a quarter the way through. The point is, I can't choose one thing. They're all perfect in their own way and they blend together to make Mari."

I had turned to look into my girlfriend's eyes at some point during my little speech and I didn't care that the room had became silent.

"That's the right answer."

I turned back towards Alya.

"What?"

"That's the right answer. You answered correctly. I thought you would have made up some lame version of that with no true heart or that you would've chosen something cliche like her eyes. You didn't, so you passed my test. I will allow you to remain alive. For now. I think it goes without saying that that will change if you hurt her in anyway."

"Well, I would never hurt her. And I feel the need to defend a parallel universe version of me. Choosing Mari's eyes wouldn't be that bad, they show all of her emotions as they go through her mind. They show her drive, compassion, kindness, not to mention the fact they are the perfect shade of blue."

Alya had completely lost the anger she had when she came in. She looked behind me at Marinette, asking a question that made my girlfriend burst out laughing.

"Where did you find him?"

 **Okay, I don't think I need to say how sorry I am, but I will anyway. I am very very sorry. You have no idea. I just have been making the difficult transition from middle school to high school and the type of schedule is very different and my classes have a lot of homework and I'm never home and I have over an hour bus ride twice a day and I have no free time and I need to end this run on sentence. The point is, I'm starting to adjust to my new schedule and I'm finding room to squeeze in things I haven't been able to do in a while, so I'm going to find time to write this. I'm not going to say exactly when, but I will say less than a month. I need to figure out a good time to squeeze this into my routine so that I can say "I'll update every week on this day" or something along the lines of that.**

 **So, I'm sorry, I'll update more, and I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the long absence.**

 **On a completely unrelated note, I had rewatched to Christmas special a while ago and I remembered that Natalie said it was Adrien's first Christmas without his mom and I had honestly forgotten that I knew that when I started writing this. So I went back and was pleasantly surprised to see that I had his mom's disappearance as a little over a year ago.**

 **Until next time, au revoir!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm going to let you get to the chapter, but...brace yourself. Darkness is needed for growth.**

 **Chapter 32**

 _ **Alya had completely lost the anger she had when she came in. She looked behind me at Marinette, asking a question that made my girlfriend burst out laughing.**_

" _ **Where did you find him?"**_

 _Adrien's POV_

Those two had laughed about it for a good long while. I, on the other hand, just sat there.

Well, I sat there and pouted.

Those two were having a grand old time, acting like I wasn't even there. I tried to jump in once, but then Alya asked "So how good is your boyfriend at landing on his feet?"

I quickly shut my mouth and scootched away from her on Mari's desk chair.

Now, I'm stuck listening to my girlfriend and her friend talk about our relationship as if I'm not in the room.

Though she still remains loyal, having not mentioned the first night I stumbled in.

I felt a hand touch my cheek and I jumped.

My eyes landed on Marinette's bright blue ones. She gave me a big smile.

"Chat…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like a cookie?"

I nodded eagerly, my mood a thousand times better in a second.

"With milk?"

My neck hurt from how hard I was nodding.

She giggled and went downstairs to get the goodies.

"Play nice, you two. I'll be right back."

We were silent as soon as the trapdoor shut. I began to feel uncomfortable, which didn't happen often around Alya, since she was one of my few good friends.

But right now, I wasn't Adrien and we weren't friends.

She watched me closely, probably evaluating to see how many things were wrong with me.

"I thought you loved Ladybug."

That's all it took for my mood to do a 180०.

"I did. Now, I love Marinette."

"Mm-hm."

I glared. " _Mm-hm._ "

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended that she had to ask.

"Why do you love my best friend?"

"Didn't we already cover this?"

"No, I asked her best quality, not why you loved her."

"They are almost the same question."

"But they're not," she obnoxiously pointed out.

"Well, they have the same answer," I responded, getting defensive by the second. "I can't choose one reason because it's a combination of all of them."

"Uh-huh. Now, tell me the truth."

I went to answer, but nothing came out.

"Are you just playing with my best friend?"

"No! I could never. I _do_ love Marinette."

"How did you fall out of love with Ladybug so quickly?"

I paused.

"What?"

"You were still head-over-heels in love with her a week ago. What changed? How did it change so fast?"

"I-" I closed my mouth. How to explain, how to explain.

"I _really_ met Marinette. I mean, we'd met before and I thought she was an extremely nice person, but I didn't _really_ know who she was or the truth behind how good she is."

"And now you do?"

"Yes." I blissfully sighed, thinking of the past few days and how I've felt.

"How?"

"Well, she-" My eyes widened and my head snapped away from her. "I've spent time with her."

"That's not it. Tell me whatever it is, and I'll forgive everything else."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's personal."

"Okay, and? Marinette's my best friend."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"Well, you obviously trust her, and she trusts me, so…"

"It's not one of those things you can just throw around."

"I promise I won't feature it on my blog. I swear it on Marinette and I's lives."

"It won't be on your blog, because I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a Mar-"

"How many times do I have to tell you no?!" I exclaimed. "The worst thing that has ever happened to me is not something I should have to go around telling everyone! I don't need to tell you about the night everything went wrong or how I _just started_ to heal from it."

I felt tears leaking down my face as I panted.

"I don't have to tell you that that's what brought me to Marinette. That Marinette helped me when no one else did and I saw her in a new light. Then, something clicked and...I love her."

There was no sound for a minute, but then Alya put a hand on my shoulder.

"I was wrong."

I looked up at her.

"I know you're one of the heroes of Paris and that Ladybug trusts you as her partner, but...Marinette is my best friend. I thought you were just trying to use her or something, but after this...I was wrong. I'm sorry."

I nodded. "It's fine. I get it."

She laughed.

"The thing that really tipped it over was that she didn't like Adrien anymore. She'd been obsessed with him, then she said she loved someone else-she loved you, and I thought I was on my way to losing my best friend."

I froze. My breathing stopped.

"She...liked Adrien?"

"Yeah, Adrien Agreste," Alya replied nonchalantly. "But don't worry, she loves you now. She even said it in front of Adrien. Well, she said she loved _someone_ in front of Adrien, someone I didn't know."

I was having difficulty concentrating.

She liked me in my civilian form. Now, she likes me as my alter ego.

How should I take this? Should it matter at all?

"Chat? Chat, what's wrong?"

I couldn't find an answer.

"What's going on?" a sweet voice asked. I vaguely recognized it, but couldn't put it to a face.

I heard mumbling then a bang, but I didn't care. _Why_ didn't I care?

I felt something warm on my cheeks, but I was still only focused on what I was just told.

She liked me? As Adrien?

"Chat, _chat_."

She already liked the me that I'm not? The one where I can so rarely express _me_?

Something warm wrapped itself around me, forcing all thoughts out of my head. I snuggled closer to the comforting warmth.

"Chat."

"Mmm…" was the only thing I could say.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I smell cookies," I responded. The only thing I was capable of.

I was expecting a laugh, but nothing came.

"Chat, look at me."

I did as she asked and met her beautiful eyes. They were so full of worry. I hated it.

"Chat...what happened?"

"I…" I shook my head to clear it. I looked down at myself and saw a cocoon of blankets.

"It's just me. I asked Alya to leave. What's wrong?"

I processed what she said, but my mind just stayed focused on what Alya said.

I looked her in the eye as I asked one of the most important questions I've ever asked.

"Did you really like Adrien?"

 **So...I have valid reasoning for being an awful human being. Since I last updated, I joined the fencing team at my home school, which was six days a week. And it always ended late. And before anyone asks, no. I don't do sabre (Adrien's blade). But oddly enough, there's a guy who does my blade that's named Adrien. He's not our Adrien, though.**

 **Anyway, it ended a couple weeks ago, and I caught up a little bit on writing, but then my teachers got stupider. I'm not going to get into that though, because I've been venting about it to pretty much everyone I talk to.**

 **So...yeah. I apologize. I hope y'all can forgive me. I even have the beginning of the next chapter done, with a plot in mind. I'm going to try to get back into schedule mode, which I may be able to do, since I've pretty much stopped doing anything in most of my classes.**

 **Ooh, ooh! I am also working on requests. I have a few done and a bunch started, so those will start coming out. Maybe even tomorrow… I'll be trying to find a good schedule to post, because I want to work on my original stories, too. I think I'm going to try updating this and a request once a week. Don't hold me that yet.**

 **And until next time, au revoir.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm back! See? The proof's down below. Check it out!**

 **Chapter 33**

 _ **I looked her in the eye as I asked one of the most important questions I've ever asked.**_

" _ **Did you really like Adrien?"**_

 _Adrien's POV_

She looked at me weirdly.

"I used to, but I _love_ you now."

"Why?"

She was taken aback.

"What do you mean 'why?'"

"Why do you love me? It's been such a small amount of time, there's no reason that you should."

I know she was about to answer, but I interrupted her anyway.

"You are amazing and you helped me, so it makes sense that I fell for you. But why would you fall for me? The only thing I have going for me is the fact I'm Chat Noir."

"Stop. Don't think like that."

"Why not?" I asked hysterically. "It's true."

"No, it's not," she replied. Her responses were getting angrier.

"And why isn't it?" I knew I was was acting a little crazed, but I needed to know. "I can't think of a single thing that would make you like me, besides being a superhero. All I've proved is that I'm weak and-"

"Stop," she interrupted. "You're not weak. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Just because you open up doesn't mean that you aren't strong. In fact, it's the exact opposite."

At some point, she had grabbed ahold of my shoulders to help her prove her point. Her fingers gripped me tightly, and it almost felt like they were shaking.

Mari took a deep breath.

"Chat?"

"Mari," I mirrored. Her little rant had brought me some relief. I wish I could believe her, but I've had the opposite drilled into me. People only wanted to be my friend because I was Adrien Agreste, because I was famous. Not because of _me_ , but because of my name.

"Chat...Listen to me. You are amazing. You are sweet and charming and strong and so many other things. You don't have your personality because you're a superhero. You're a superhero because of your personality and morals."

I was silent for a moment, not sure what to say. I took in every word she said.

"...Are you being honest right now?"

She looked taken aback, something I might've found funny in another situation.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I let out a rough sigh, feeling weight fall off my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, laying my head down on her shoulder.

She responded in kind, hugging me with all her strength. Which is a _lot_. Not that I'm complaining.

"Mari…"

"Yes, Chat?"

"Don't leave me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Her body stiffened for a millisecond, before tightening around me. But she didn't _say_ anything.

"Mari?"

She still didn't speak, just threading her fingers through me hair.

"Purrincess?" Even I could hear the anxiety in that one, beautiful word.

"Chat...would you like a cookie?"

I started.

"No no _no_. You can't offer me sweets you're well aware I love when I'm mad at you." I huffed, but felt my ire slip when she held up a plate of warm cookies and accompanied them with a smile. She was just too adorable. And she had cookies.

 _Cookies._

I crossed my arms and turned my back on her...mostly. I still kept an eye on the cookies. And girl of my dreams. I guess I didn't really turn my back on her.

" _Chat..._ "

"You still haven't answered me, Purrincess. So I'm mad at you."

There was silence, then a little shuffling, and I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mari nudged me to turn me back towards her and I froze.

She held a warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

My eyed locked on the sweet treat as she slowly waved it in front of my face. My eyes flicked to hers for a moment, seeing the deal in her eyes.

Forgive her and get a cookie.

I used all my strength to turn my head to the side, huffing again.

"No. I want an answer. _Then,_ I'll take a cookie."

She giggled.

"So you get everything you want?"

"Yes. And you do too."

I adjusted my position so I was slightly facing her again and I could see the amused look on her face.

"Oh? And how is that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You want me to be happy. And if I get your promise of never leaving me, and a cookie, I'll be happy. You're happy when I'm happy."

Mari didn't move for a moment, but when she did, I smiled. She wrapped one arm around me as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I promise."

"You promise what?"

We both knew what she was promising, but I wanted to make sure she knew what I meant. Plus, I knew I'd get an eye roll out of her from that.

And I did.

"Really, Chat?"

"Yes, Purrincess."

"Okay," she moved to stand in front of me, holding my hands in hers. "I promise to never leave you, Chat Noir. For I love you and it would be impossible for me to do so."

My heart skipped a beat.

She gave me a big smile and helped lead me to the chaise as my knees started shaking uncontrollably. Then, she picked up a cookie from the plate and held it out for me.

I went to take a bite, but she pulled it back at the last second. I gave her my cat eyes, but she just rolled hers in response. With a smile, of course.

"Now, you have to promise."

I smiled.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I swear on my love for you and your pastries that I will never leave your side, so long as you want me there."

She nodded, happy with my response and finally let me eat the chocolatey goodness of her cookies. And I couldn't help but notice the light blush staining her cheeks after my promise.

We made a silent agreement to move up to her bed as the chaise grew increasingly uncomfortable. There, we ate cookies and talked and cuddled until we fell asleep.

 **Oh my gosh, no cliffhanger? I think my heart's warming writing about these two lovebirds.**

 **And ooh! Marichat May! It's almost here! I've been wanting to do it since I found out it was a thing, but I always found out or remembered too late. But not this time! (Imagine large gesture with this to exaggerate.) I'm gonna do the same thing I did for Miraculous Fluff Month, except I think I'm going to post each day as a different story. I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think!**

 **And guys, this story is over a year old! That's crazy! I love y'all for coming along on this shaky ride.**

 **Let me know what y'all think (it gives me inspiration and motivation to get chapters done faster).**

 **And until next time, au revoir!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 _ **We made a silent agreement to move up to her bed as the chaise grew increasingly uncomfortable. There, we ate cookies and talked and cuddled until we fell asleep.**_

 _Marinette's POV_

I woke up snuggled in this cocoon of warmth.

It felt so nice and I really didn't want to move, but I knew I needed to get a move on for school. I'm always thinking I have time when I don't and end up being late, and it can't be any different this time.

But it is.

If I was late or missed my alarm, Tikki would've been telling me to wake up. Even if there was something important happening, she would've alerted me so I was aware of everything that was happening.

I slowly cracked one eye open and, surprised that light wasn't blaring through my window, blinked them both open. A smile made its way onto my face when I saw Chat cuddling up to me. He had a big smile on his face too, even in the midst of sleep. The worries that I knew he had and tried to hide from me seemed to disappear when he slept, which I was grateful for.

What I _wasn't_ grateful for was how his mind worked.

He thought so little of himself, which just tore at my heart. He is great and strong and kind and just...amazing. He should be treated like such so he's the happiest person on the planet. He deserves it for what he does for everyone else.

And everything his father has done should be erased and replaced with happy memories. His dad should realize how perfect his son truly is and treat him like that. Even if he wasn't nearly as good a person, he should still be treated like a human being.

I hate that he can't see that. And that he has been through such horrors that he thinks he's only worth leaving. That's unacceptable! And I'm going to do everything in my power, and some things that may not be, to make him see how great he is and how it's not okay that he has adapted to being love deprived.

I'll call in the big guns if I have to.

A sudden muffled ringing brought me out of my plotting. I twisted awkwardly to feel for my phone that's somewhere in the sheets next to me and keep contact with Chat at the same time.

He seemed to have similar feelings because he tightened his grip on me and groaned.

It brought a smile to my face and made me momentarily forget about my mission to find my phone. Another set of ringing cleared up the blissful fog in my brain and gave me that push to reach _just a little bit farther_ to grab onto my phone.

I quickly scooped it up in my hand, registering that I had an hour before I had to worry about school, and quickly swiped the screen to accept the call from my best friend.

I barely got out a "hello" before loud squealing came through the phone, causing me to pull it back from my ear. Chat seemed to have heard it too, from the way his face scrunched up and how he buried his face in my stomach.

I was grinning like a fool when I brought the now-silent phone close enough to hear the fangirling going on on the other side.

"-like seriously. I never realized how _human_ he is. Do you realise how lucky you are?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Girl, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Alya."

"Okay, then what was I saying about Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship? Hmm?"

"They're perfect for each other" I replied absentmindedly.

"Yeah, okay, girl. Now, can you actually listen to me? I have something important to talk to you about."

I immediately snapped to attention, taking my focus from the boyfriend curled against me.

"What's wrong?"

"We should totally go on a double date!" Alya proposed gleefully.

I rolled my eyes, relaxing once again. But my eyes soon grew to the size of moons.

"You and Nino are dating?" I questioned into the phone. Though a bit too loudly, if Chat's sleepy eyes blinking open to reveal glittering emeralds was anything to go by. His lips pulled into a lazy smile and I smiled back, forgetting once again about my best friend on the line.

"Well, um...we might have gone on a date or two…"

My friend's admission sent me into a fit of squealing that rivalled her earlier one. Those two are perfect for each other and I said as much.

"Okay," she answered. "But can we get back to the other thing? A double date? You, me, Nino, and _Chat-freaking-Noir_."

I went to answer, but was interrupted by my boyfriend cuddling closer to me and nuzzling me with his nose. As if that wasn't enough to be absolutely adorable, he began to purr as he tried to get closer to me.

"Purrincess…"

My lips didn't need anything from me to begin smiling like a fool.

" _Chat…_ "

"Purrincess, what-" insert yawn here "-are you doing up so early?"

One of his hands came up to rub his eye, but quickly made its way to wrap itself around me and pull me closer to its owner. One of mine made its way to his hair and gently made its way through its strands, which prompted more purring from my kitty.

"Alya called me to talk," I answered quietly.

"Mmm…"

His eyes were closed again and he looked like he was going back to the peacefulness of sleep. It made this bubble of joy for me that he trusted me enough to let down all those barriers that prevented him from being in this state of bliss.

I heard Alya clear her throat over the line and it snapped be back from my musings, just in time to hear her giggles.

"Girl, is he there with you?"

"No?" I responded, fully aware that it sounded nothing like an answer, but completely like a question.

"Sure, Marinette. _Sure._ I'll just wait until I see you next to talk about this whole _staying the night_ thing. But ask him about the double date!"

I didn't want to think about how the next time I saw my friend it was going to be torture. I just wanted to get off the phone and enjoy the time I had with my boyfriend.

"I-I'm not sure, Alya. Unless we have it here, there'd be people _everywhere_. And I don't even know if he would want to go in the first place."

I looked to Chat to guess what his answer would be, but I paused when I noticed that he was obviously tuned into the conversation.

My lips pulled into a small smile at the look of concentration on his face.

"Okay, Alya. I'll let you know what he says. Bye-"

"Now! I want to know the answer in the next two minutes. And I swear, if you hang up on me-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Alya. You'll annoy me into oblivion. I get it. _Bye_." And I hung up.

Not two seconds go by before my phone goes off. Alya.

 _I'll give you two minutes before I start spamming your phone for an answer._

I snorted. How considerate of her.

"What's so funny, Princess?"

I looked down at my amazing

He brightened when he saw my focus was on him, quickly becoming his normal, talkative self. His expression dimmed a little at the topic of the conversation, but the light was still very much there.

"It would be my pleasure to go on a double date, Mari. I just don't know how to do it without drawing too much attention or revealing my identity. I mean, I may be ready to tell you who I am, but I don't think-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interjected before he got too far into freaking out. I dropped the phone and sat up, so I could have this conversation face-to-face. "I totally get it. Don't worry about telling anyone who you are under the mask until you are ready. No one who deserves to know you will pressure you into it, anyway."

The look in his face melted the little part that hadn't been previously.

"How do I deserve you?" he asked, seemingly to himself.

My smile matched his as I responded. "How do _I_ deserve _you_?"

"Well, that's easy. You're my Purrincess!" he enthusiastically replied.

"And you're my kitty."

We were just smiling like idiots at each other, full of joy when my phone sounded again. Chat picked it up, answered it, and tapped the speaker button so we could both participate in the conversation this time. When nothing happened, he tapped it again. And again. And again. He quickly became agitated and practically assaulted my phone to try to turn the speaker on.

I gently took it from his fingers and used my gloveless hands to switch the feature on. Alya's voice filtered through the air, not doing much to help my kitty's spoiled mood.

I reached out a hand to rub his shoulder

"So? What's the verdict?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was shocked when it was Chat that responded.

"Yes. The only condition is that we need to wait a little bit, so I can find a way to disguise who I am. And take Marinette out on our first date, of course."

I couldn't hear Alya's reaction to him agreeing, though I could imagine it involved some form of screaming or shouting.

What my mind was stuck on was that Chat was going to take me on a date. Sure, it was probably assumed from the fact that we were dating, but still. We hadn't really talked about it and the way he said it, that we would do that _before_ going on the double date…

Alya has very little patience. She wouldn't be okay waiting long.

So I was going to be going on a date with my boyfriend, Chat Noir, very soon.

 **Okay, I think y'all know what's about to happen.**

 **I'm sorry all of you had to wait this long for an update. I have valid reasons for the beginning (I went on vacation and had zero wifi, so I couldn't even write anything to update later, unless it was on my phone, which I just can't stand with spellcheck and the stupid keyboard and ugh), but then it just faded into my body protesting against sleep deprivation and insisting I fall asleep as soon as I got home from school. Then, school ended, I had to deal with my transfer for next year, and it all just turned into pure laziness and lack of inspiration.**

 **I was doing MariChat May and was on a roll until vacation (again, lack of wifi), then just couldn't bring myself to get back into it. "Summer Brain", as I call it, hit me full force and I just slept the day away, staying up late at night to do meaningless things.**

 **I'll admit, I was writing a bit on personal, completely one-hundred percent original stories, since I had some inspiration and just wanted to get it down or at least do some editing and feel like I was accomplishing** _ **something**_ **in the time I was supposed to be doing summer work.**

 **But then I fell out of that, too. I have no idea what I've done in the past couple weeks and it's kind depressing.**

 **On a more positive note, I'm rereading this story to get back in the groove of things. I'm absolutely not going to be saying anything related to time, other than this obviously, but I'll be getting those requests up (some of them are already done and I've just been waiting to be in the right mindset to review them and make sure they're ready to post), working on MariChat May, and getting back to updating this.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. I'll be doing my best to be better.**

 **And...yeah. Let me know what you think, if you want. It brightens my day and melts my heart. The reviews I got while I was boarding myself up in my room made me act like a fangirl whose OTP just got together.**

 **Put simply, in complete and utter joy.**

 **And until next time, au revoir.**


End file.
